A Different Kind of Bravery
by ItIsMeJessie
Summary: After a storm sweeps Zoro and Rose overboard, they are stranded on a deserted island. Together, they must find out how to survive, and maybe find something new about themselves in the process. Set from the Bravery series written by Rebelleader1011.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose's P.O.V**

I woke up to something gritty and hot. I also felt sticky and cold. It was strange because I was pretty sure I didn't fall asleep here. I sat up and looked around at a beach, complete with thick forest like jungle behind me and the ocean in front of me. Yep totally unfamiliar. As familiar as it was to wake up in strange places, namely the One Piece world, I was already here.

"Oh you are awake."

I glance over to see Zoro sitting a few feet away, cross legged and eye closed.

"Zoro? What happened?"

He opened his eye and looked over.

"The storm."

I blinked. Oh yeah.

It was a normal storm. We were busy with our usual routines when Chopper was swept by the wind toward the rail. I managed to grab him and hand him to one of Robin's arms when a wave swept over the railing, tugging me over the rail. The last thing I remember was Zoro's determined face as he dove after me. Then I hit my head, really hard, on something.

I groaned in frustration. I thought I was done with this bull of relying on him. I have stayed a little over a month now and was decently strong. Not Zoro or Luffy, but at least Chopper strength at least I hope. Now here I am, getting Zoro into some mess, on this island. Absolutely fantastic.

"I am so sorry Zoro. I should have been more careful."

Zoro just gave a nod. He didn't look upset, or happy, just comfortable. I stood up, dusting off my clothes of sand. The cloth was waterlogged, stiff from the salt and now covered with sand. Well, it could be a lot worse.

Hey Zoro, do you think this is habituated?"

Zoro shook his head.

"Nope, already looked around. It's a pretty small island. No sign of life anywhere."

I frowned, only to smile again.

"Well, we should be fine. I mean you've lived on your own before, and I'm sure Nami will find us soon."

Zoro smirked and stood. He looked a little worse for wear too. It was late afternoon, and the storm hit around noon. Oh well, I am sure with my strategies and Zoro with his hunting skill we should at least survive. It could be a whole lot worse. I could be alone, now I am alone with Zoro.

Wait.

Alone with Zoro.

I stiffen slightly. Over the past month, I have spent a lot of time with the swordsman. He had of course been my best friend, one I could talk to, one I could spar with, one I could just spend time with. Slowly he graduated from best friend to…something else. At first it was easy to ignore the warm fuzzy butterflies he gave me when he complimented my sword form, but it soon grew into a longing when I wasn't with him, a thirst to prove myself for his rare but handsome smiles and compliments, and to help him as much as he helped me.

But I am an idiot. I know it can't possibly work. For starters, I am from a different world. What happens when I have to go back? Second, neither of us are romantic, in any sense of the word. He doesn't like weakness, and I am still weak right now, working towards strength. And finally, he cannot like me back. So no, it cannot possibly work out.

What the heck am I thinking about right now? I should be focused on survival and keeping us both alive.

"Ok, we need water, food, and shelter, in that order. I can look for water if you take care of the food. Do you have your swords?"

Zoro shook his head, holding up empty hands.

"I didn't have time to grab them, but I can hunt barehanded."

I nodded, tying back my hair. I don't have my weapon either, but I am sure between the two of us we can make due.

"Great, can you teach me to hunt later? I don't think too much food is a bad thing. I think we should just explore for now."

Zoro nodded and stood, giving me a rare smile that made my heart throb in my ears.

"Sure thing Miss Strategist."

I shook my head to clear it before walking in the opposite direction.

"Meet back here in a few hours, and don't get lost."

I hear his grumble and chuckle. Now let's see what we have here.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V**

I stalk off into the forest, smirking at the parting shot from Rose. I am glad I am stuck with her and not one of the more annoying crewmembers, and I am glad she's ok too. When I saw her go over the railing I didn't think about the consequences as I jumped after her. I grabbed her, but she hit her head pretty hard on the side of the ship. It's a good thing she was light, otherwise we both would of drowned. Instead we got dragged to this island. I was scared, really scared when she didn't wake up right away. I thought she was going back to her world or something equally as bad. It just didn't look right, Rose lying in the sand, looking pale and weak like that. I just didn't like it, and I definitely didn't want to leave her. I took a look with my haki, but I wouldn't physically leave her side.

Dang, I have grown so soft. I can blame it on Luffy wanting me to keep my nakama safe all I want to, but that doesn't mean it is true. Rose is not just a nakama, and even I have to admit she is special, so special to me. I wouldn't call it love. It can't be that. Love is dangerous, especially in our line of work. So many people can take advantage of that, and I couldn't bare it if she got injured because of me.

An easy image of her came up in my mind, with her bright eyes and natural grin. She looked so perfect, but the true beauty was her personality, her strength, adaptability, and of course her bravery was intoxicating, like a good few barrels of booze.

I wasn't paying attention, thinking about dear Rose, so when I scared a bird, I jumped. Idiot, pay attention. You have got to hunt to get some food, unless you want Rose to starve.

I have to be careful, I mean utterly completely careful not to let any feelings show. I know Rose very well, and in turn she knows me very well, not to mention incredibly observant. She would see right through me if I gave her a chance, and I am not willing to show her this side of me.

I sigh. I need a distraction. I grab three branches from a nearby tree about the length of my swords. Well, these should work to take down some animal. In the distance, I see a huge boar like creature. I smirk. Ah, the perfect distraction.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V**

I strolled along through the forest, going north by the position of the sun. I prided myself in being directionally smart, at least I hope so. I wasn't just walking around doing nothing. I was looking at everything. It was wonderful, being stranded on an island, just like so many adventure books I had read. I couldn't even be terrified because I was so excited. I was trying to find anything useful. Wood for a fire, sharp rocks for a knife, a stream for water, nests with eggs or fruit trees for food. Anything could be useful.

I ran into a climbable tree, something well within my expertise. I climb up just trying to see just how big this island really was. I reached a pretty decent height and stood on a branch, grasping the trunk for support and gasped in amazement.

It was a pretty small island, about a mile and a half in diameter. There wasn't much landscaping besides the forest, but there was a small mountain to the west, and from it I think I see a waterfall. Waterfall means a stream.

I descend from my perch, and going the direction that I think the stream would be. I soon spot it sparkling through the trees. I run to it and cup my hands, drinking eagerly. It looked clean enough, and I don't think it would be poisonous or anything. It was shallow so I couldn't bathe in it, but I really wanted a bath. I felt sticky and my hair felt coarse and frizzy from the salt and sand. I sigh and head upstream. Maybe there was a pool or something.

Aha, there was a waterfall that fell into a shallow pool it looked like. I glanced around quickly. Zoro said this island was small, and I prayed that he was off doing something else. I quickly strip and jump into the water.

The cool water felt refreshing. I didn't really have time or the energy to soak in it and play around, not with Zoro around, and if I know anything about anime, is that the unsuspecting oblivious boy always finds the maidens bathing.

I jumped under the waterfall to wash my hair and manage to wash my clothes too. I jumped out and put on my wet clothes. I was wet, but refreshed, which was something I was fine with. Two minute bath, probably the quickest in history. Oh well, I should probably get back to Zoro. I did find a good water supply, and the sun was quickly sinking into the sky.

I walked back along the stream. It would eventually flow back to the ocean. On the way, I lined my pockets with things I thought would be useful. I found several sharp rocks that could act as knives, and vines for rope, both could be useful. I also found some interesting fruit that we could snack on. I should drop this stuff off and go looking along the shoreline. I should have thought that first. Who knows what could be washed up on the beach? Maybe even a life boat.

I was interrupted in my musings by what sounded like something huge coming through the forest toward me. I look over to see a huge boar racing through the trees, with a green haired blur chasing after it. Seems like Zoro is hunting. I can't help a chuckle as I see him struggling a little bit. I guess I can try to help. Hopefully I won't get in the way.

I take a vine that I had collected and tied a slipknot into it. I lay it across the path, and tied another one between two trees, right before. I can't possibly catch it and kill it myself, but I can slow it down for Zoro to do the finishing blow.

I sit and wait, praying the boar falls for the trap. Soon enough I hear the clomping of its huge hoofs. I can't screw this up. We won't eat otherwise. I watch the lasso I created intently. It was right on top of me. I hear it hit the tripwire I set up and stumble. I saw one hoof go over the lasso, but the next one hit dead center. I yanked hard.

Dang it was heavy. It let out a squeal and continued forward like I was not even there. Shoot, I wasn't as strong as I thought. I quickly wrap the vine around a tree, yanking hard and hoping the vine won't break and Zoro wasn't too far behind.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V**

The boar I was chasing was putting up more of a fight then I expected, but not really considering I was working with clubs instead of swords. Man this is such a bore, literally. I race up to it, trying to whack it but it really was fast. Oh well, this island is small. It can't run forever.

Suddenly, it stumbles. That's strange. It was running so confidently. Then I see the vine across its path. Then it stumbles again and squeals before taking off sprinting again. Then it stops completely, like something is holding it back. I leap forward, brandishing my weapons and hit it so hard I killed it instantly. I sigh heavily, panting from the chase. Man I got super lucky for it to trip twice. Then I see the vine wrapped around its hind foot. I follow it to see two hand pulling at it desperately from behind a tree. I walk around it to see Rose, face scrunched up as she pulled. Oh, not lucky, a certain someone helped out.

"Hey Rose."

She opened her eyes and realized that the vine in her hand was slack. She let go and grinned, that made me want to smile.

"Oh hey Zoro. Looked like you needed some help is that ok?"

I smirked at her and ruffled her hair, and fought hard to not concentrate on how soft it was.

"Thanks."

Then I see the blood drip from her nose.

"Hey, you are hurt."

I lean in close, staring at her in concern. She leaned back, startled.

"Well it kind of pulled me face first into the tree."

I sigh inwardly. Of course it did. Then I realize how close I was to her, staring into her glowing brown eyes. It wouldn't take much to—

Cool it, otherwise ero cook might start calling you ero-swordsman.

I lean back. She relaxed a little and beamed, digging through her pockets.

"Look, I found some rocks that are pointy. They aren't a regular knife, but they can work pretty well."

I take them. Yeah these should be enough to at least dress the boar.

"You think you can find some firewood so we can cook this thing? I can clean this thing in the meantime."

Rose frowned a little.

"Don't you think I need to learn that sort of stuff?"

I cock my head. Why would she need to learn that? I mean she is kind at heart and as long as I am here, there is no reason for her to do this sort of thing.

"No, why? I will be here to do it for you."

She bit her lip.

"And if you aren't here?"

I was even more confused. She sighed.

"Zoro, what if you get hurt and sick and I need to take care of you? I would be willing to learn the hard way of trial and error, but I would waste a lot of food that way, and Sanji would have my head for that."

Of course, that's our strategist for you, trying to learn as much as she can and imagining all sorts of information. I smile and grab the vine from her hand. I could use that to drag it back to camp.

"Fine I can teach you really quick, then we need to gather a lot of wood before night falls."

She glances up at the quickly sinking sun.

"We have about two hours left."

I start pulling on the vine, and I have to agree, it is rather heavy. How on earth did she manage to stop this on her own? Then I felt something graze my hand. I look down to see another feminine pair of hands on the vine. I smile inwardly at the endearing girl at my side, pulling alongside determinedly. She wasn't any damsel in distress, and she did help catch it. Yes, this should turn out to be quite the adventure.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I hope you had fun reading! Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's P.O.V.**

After a few hours, darkness finally fell. We had gathered enough firewood to last a good long while, and the moon was near full tonight anyway so there was light and warmth. I watched Zoro clean it, and it was almost disturbing how much I enjoyed it. My father and brother went hunting occasionally for turkeys and doves mostly, but I was never invited, however, I do remember seeing Dad cleaning the fowl when he got home, but I never got to participate.

I thought it was fascinating. I watched intently, and when he gave pointers, I made sure to take it to heart. This could save my life. So far, we had boar meat that could last all day tomorrow and maybe even the next day. The trick was how to preserve it because we had no fridge. And we had freshly picked fruits, which had a taste not unlike mangoes. I enjoyed a few.

I poked the fire with another stick like a poker. Zoro also taught me how to build a fire, to cook the meat, and even how to maintain the fire. Man, I feel like such an invalid. I haven't been out of the house yet, and I know a few things about surviving, but usually where there was a McDonalds or something nearby that if I got desperate I could go to that, not in a full on survival situation.

I steal a secret glance at the swordsman, poking the meat. He had gotten so close to me this afternoon, and he looked so concerned. I am surprised he didn't feel the heat radiating off of me.

I shake my head, shaking the thoughts from my head. What the heck? Since when have I been the maiden in love type? Blech, gross. I like action, not romance. I can't believe what a girly girl I have suddenly turned into.

"Well, at least this is a summer island. I wouldn't want to be sitting in the cold."

Zoro glanced at me and nodded.

"Yep, that would have been a problem, considering we aren't dressed for that sort of weather."

I shudder.

"Yeah, I hate the cold."

Zoro paused in his poking of the meat.

"Is that why you freaked out at Impel Down on level five?"

I stiffen. How did he… oh, stupid haki. That sense is a curse to me. I chuckle sheepishly.

"Yeah, cold and I have never mixed really well."

In cross country, or track and field, depending on the season, sometimes we had to deal with frigid temperatures. I once had to run a race with two inches of snow and ice. Hard to run on ice, and even harder when you are wearing nothing but a tank top and short shorts, well with under armor other accessories for cold, but it still wasn't pleasant. So no, not a fan of cold.

Zoro just smiled and handed me my portion of the meat. I bow my head, and silently thanked the boar for dying so we could eat before digging in. Not Sanji's cooking with his infinite spices and herbs, but really good for a deserted island. And I didn't have a rubbery captain stealing it. I gave Zoro a grin.

"This is delicious Zoro."

He looked away, before taking a bite out of his own food.

"So what do we do tomorrow, Strategist?"

I swallow my meat.

"Why do you ask me?"

He leaned back, eye closed comfortably.

"You are infinitely smarter than I am. You know what you are doing, and have a purpose for doing it. I just go along for the ride."

I shake my head, pushing aside the pride I feel at his compliment.

"Oh come on Zoro, that's hardly true. You are smart in your own right."

Zoro cocked a brow at me, and took another bite of meat. I stared into the fire.

"I think we should explore the island a little more. One of us should go around the beach and try to find something useful in the debris washed up here, while the other tries to find edible vegetation, because if we eat all the animals on this island we could cause more harm than good. Also, we should probably invest in a shelter of some sort, but not until a few days pass maybe, because I am sure they would find us by then. Make a temporary shelter perhaps."

I look up at the stars, seeing their infinite spans across the dark sky. I smile in wonder at its beauty. Zoro interrupts my reverie.

"Do you think they will find us soon then?"

I sigh, looking back to him.

"Well, between Nami's navigation and Chopper's nose I am sure they will find us. It's just a matter of time."

Zoro nodded.

"True. All right, sounds like a pretty decent plan."

I scratch my chin.

"I kind of want to go mountain climbing, too. If we set a fire up there it would be easier for them to see, you know?"

Zoro smirked.

"That's not a bad idea."

I grin at him.

"I can take care of that, if you go around the perimeter of the island and find debris."

Zoro saluted, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Aye aye, strategist."

I shake my head. The man was hopeless.

"Come on, no need to treat me like that."

I hide a yawn behind my hands. It was getting pretty late, and I'm sure I was going to get up as soon as the sun came up.

"You want to take first watch?"

Zoro looked confused before he gave his consent. I curled up in the sand by the fire. This should be interesting. I've never slept in sand before. I close my eyes and hear Zoro shift to over about a foot away from my head. Usually his proximity would cause me to wake up instantly, but not the mood he is outputting right now. It is just so peaceful, so content that it rolls over me and causes sleep to come to my mind really quickly.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

It had been a full day, and I didn't need to see the yawn to see she was tired. She asked about taking first watch, and normally I would, but haki would serve me in my sleep just as well as I was awake. I sat next to her, staring and tending to the fire as her breathing slowed and evened up. I look down at her.

She had been incredible. Unlike most girls who didn't exactly like taking care of animal carcasses, she seemed interested in the blood and organs I had removed from the boar; fascinated by it. Definitely not normal, but that's what I lov-like about her.

Looking at her now, lying there curled into a ball, I can plainly see her curves. Why the heck am I seeing them now? Is it because I see her more like a woman than just a normal tomboyish nakama? Lord, help me. A stray strand of hair fell across her face. Without thinking I gently move it behind her ear. She is so trusting, sleeping out on the beach in the middle of the night, like that time on the deck.

I sigh and throw another wood log on the fire. I should probably get some rest too. I make sure the fire would take at least an hour to burn out and lay on my back not beside Rose, but not too far away either. I close my eye and slowly descend into sleep.

I'm not sure how long ago it was later, but something touched me. I opened my eye and looked around. The fire was nothing but ashes and a few embers now, and with it went the heat. I could still see because of the moon high in the sky, and sparkled on the waves gently, and with that pale light I could see Rose. She was curled up still, except instead of toward the fire, she was now curled up into my side, her hand gently fisting my shirt.

I tense. She is still fast asleep, no doubt not even knowing what she was doing. The moonlight made her look ethereal, and so beautiful that contrasted deeply with her sunshine self. I moved my hand to tenderly pry her hand away, but she only snuggled her temple into my bicep and smiled. Dang, she is so adorable. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

I slowly turned on my side, facing her, and unhooking her fingers from my chest. At the absence of heat, she frowned slightly, made a small groan and scooted closer to me. I try to ignore her lips that I am sure are soft and very kissable. Dear god, I am turning into the ero-cook.

Slowly, as not to wake her, I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. My mind is screaming at me that this is a mistake and I should stop now, but my body didn't care. She is so tiny that she fits in my arms easily, right into my chest. I feel her easy breaths ghost over my shirt and I realized what a mistake this was. I was never sleeping like this. I kept my haki trained on her mind, and if there was even an inkling that she was waking up I would let go so fast and be over asleep by the other side of the fire before she even knew what happened.

Suddenly, she groaned and squirmed. I let go of her instantly. Was she waking up? No, she just turned over, with her back facing me. I let out the breath I had been holding. Dang, that was close. Now, I need to go back to sleep.

But what if she is cold? What if-

Oh, shut up. Rose is fine and can take care of herself.

But what's the worst that can happen? She wakes up? Then, what? How would she react? Well, not badly. She wouldn't scream or accuse me of anything. She trusts me. She would probably thank me for keeping her warm or something.

I slowly grab her and pull her back against me, sighing in contentment at her warmth. I tuck her head under my chin and feel her soft hair tickling my throat. I drape my arm over her and use my other arm to cradle my head. There is nothing to worry about. I just needed to wake up before her, and I could do that easily. Right now I was in perfect bliss as the bright, warm, soothing aura of Rose filtered around me, radiating from her body and seeped into mine way more than the fire did. Completely at ease, I drift off again, planning to wake up before dawn.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I smile softly as I realize that he was going back to sleep. Dang, that was close. I can't believe I acted so selfishly. But just this once, I want to enjoy this. I won't indulge in this again. So protected by this calming cocoon, I drift back to sleep as well.

When I wake up, Zoro is gone and the sun is just now rising above the horizon. I wince at the brightness and realize Zoro isn't even on the beach. I yawn and stretch, and take a fruit from the pile I had collected. Breakfast taken care of, I wander off. Maybe I can find something useful. I also wanted to climb that mountain today to explore. Oh, this is so exciting!

Man, I feel really warm this morning. I wonder if I am blushing. I literally slept in Zoro's arms last night. Embarrassed, I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Geez, I thought trying to ignore these feelings was hard before, now it is twice as bad. Yep, that was a mistake. What if he knows I was awake?

"Good morning, Rose."

I jump and let out a squeak. Zoro was right behind me. He looked puzzled by my reaction. I take a deep breath and smile. Just smile and he won't suspect you are a complete fool head over heels for him.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering where you were."

He seemed to stare at me a little longer, before asking.

"Did you see a pool or lake yesterday to bathe in?"

I nod. Of course, I forgot to tell him.

"Yeah, I bathed in it yesterday. It's over…"

Oh wait, Zoro trying to find a pool based on directions is never going to happen.

"You know what I will just take you there."

Zoro raised his eyebrows.

"You sure?"

I teased, shoving him playfully.

"You wouldn't find it otherwise. Besides I am going to the mountain anyway."

Zoro narrowed his eye at the jibe, but I see the mischievous grin crossing his face.

"Now that was just mean."

I leapt up, grabbing the bottom bough of a tree to get away from his hand.

"Truth hurts sometimes Zoro."

He laughed.

"Oh yeah? Then, the truth is you're a monkey."

I grinned back.

"Sorry, that's not insulting. I've been called that since I was little."

I leapt down, flipping in the process.

"Besides do you really want to insult the person trying to take you to the baths? I could let you try to find it on your own."

Zoro folded his arms firmly across his chest.

"You wouldn't do that."

I raise my eyebrows, walking toward the mountain.

"Oh, why not?"

He followed me.

"You are too nice for that."

I halt, warmth bubbling like a boiling pot in my chest. He then grinned.

"Also, eventually you are going to want me to bathe. I can stand my stink, but I doubt you can."

He has a point. I stick out my tongue.

"Fine, fine let's go."

I stomp off, but not before hearing his laughter.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

Oh, thank goodness she didn't know what I did last night. There's no way she would act normally if she did know, or maybe she would, being as innocent as she was. Nevertheless, I was happy. As we walked through the trees she would stop and look at something. Her eyes sparkled with ever new discovery she had.

"Are you going to run on this island?"

She looked up from looking at a small lizard in a bush.

"No, not really. I got to conserve energy in case we don't have enough food. "

I shrugged, makes sense. Suddenly I see the pool that she was talking about through the trees. She walked right up to the edge and gestured.

"Here it is. Isn't it beautiful?"

I smiled. Yes, yes it was. She waved.

"I will be back later. Once you are done if you follow the stream it will take you back to the ocean. I'm going to climb this mountain."

I start taking off my shirt as she disappears into the foliage.

"Sure thing. Be careful."

She laughed.

"You too."

I smirked as I strip and leap into the cold water. It was refreshing. I glance in the direction Rose had gone. An unwanted image of her bathing filled my mind, her tan face filled with innocent purity with her hands covering—

I forcibly bang my head against a rock, effectively cutting my head and knocking that idea into space, and hopefully I never think of that again. I hate this. This is almost worse than the time I distrusted her. I sigh as I sink into the cold water. I need to meditate and train my haki anyway.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome and some love. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I glanced around. Now I wasn't even sure if I could climb this mountain, let alone climb it with firewood. How was I going to carry it? Never mind, I will worry about that later. Right now, I kind of want to explore the base first. I need to see if there is even a way up to begin with.

I started walking along the base. There seemed to be a lot of creatures here. Birds, reptiles, and those boars seem to be a few of the diverse life here, and these plants, too. Surely there are more edible fruits than the tree I found. This outdoor stuff is like paradise to me. I chuckle as I hear a large splash behind me and take off, around the base of the mountain.

It was quite the sheer climb. I would have to be a professional rock climber to climb that, or Luffy in a blizzard with two very injured and sick friends. I thought aloud as I touched the smooth stone.

"Hmm, I wonder if this has a cave system."

That would fulfill the shelter requirement. A little harder than sand, but manageable. Well, I have to find the caves first.

As I continued around I kept a steady lookout for anything unusual. I finally reached the backside, the one that had the beach on the other side. I glance out over the water. Nope, no ships. I sigh, and ready myself to go back around the other side. I hadn't found any caves so far, but who knows? I know where the pool is so I can always turn back when I get too close. I am not even trying to play with that fire.

I managed to find some mushrooms, and after nibbling some without dying, puking, or any other unpleasant poisoning effects, I decided they were edible. As well as another fruit tree, that was slightly different, tasting a cross between an apple and pineapple. Strange, but not bad tasting.

After getting sort of close to the pool, and finding a maybe usable path to the mountain top. I decide to go back around, which was uneventful. I wanted to go out and explore the inner island a little bit more. Then I hear a noise behind me.

I turn around, expecting a boar, but instead am faced with a monkey. Well, it looked like a monkey, a little different from what I was used to. It was about the size of my forearm, black with a red streak on his forehead. He was adorable.

I cocked my head and it mimicked me, curious dark eyes staring back at me. I waved and after a second's hesitation it waved back. I step forward, and this time it didn't copy me, it stiffened.

Hmm, I wish I studied primates more. I can't remember what different facial expressions meant. I want to show it I was friendly. I crouch low to the ground like it was and wait. It relaxed and I did the same. It hopped to the right and I mirrored it, hopping left. It made a hooting noise and I tried my best to mimic it. It jumped toward me and I stayed very still. Slowly, sniffing, it made its way toward me. What a friendly little guy.

Then, I hear another hooting, only this time much deeper. I look up and the trees are filled with monkeys. A bigger one, that looks like the guy's parent, is watching me anxiously. By now the little monkey was about a foot from me. I move my hand to my pocket and the monkeys all screeched. I pull out one of the mushrooms I had found and they stopped. I held out the mushroom.

"Here you go. I bet you're hungry aren't you?"

The monkey looked at me and the mushroom before snatching it and scampering off back up the tree to his mom. He sat on her back, nibbling the treat. I stand and the monkeys just watch. They don't seem mean, just concerned about the baby. I just don't need to act like a threat and we should be on good terms. I wave, and all of them wave back in unison. Giggling, I skip off. I made some friends.

I was walking along when something seemed… off. I wasn't sure what it was. I just felt like something was very wrong, at least that's what my instincts were telling me. I was about a half mile away from the pool where Zoro was, and I could make it there in less than ten minutes if I wanted too, but geez, I am sure he doesn't want me coming up to him telling him I am scared at nothing. I sigh and look up at squawking. Many birds were flying toward me in a flock, calling loudly. That usually meant something bad in that direction.

Hmm, I've got two options. I could either go back to Zoro to deal with it with him, or I could go by myself. I don't want to rely on him, not anymore. I have already relied on him too much in the past twenty four hours. It wouldn't hurt if I just checked things out. I could always run if I need to.

I start toward the area where the birds are fleeing from. If I had to guess it would be other humans, and if other humans that means a ride off this rock. I soon see through the trees to the ocean. I stop behind one and peek out.

There is a ship, and I see the Jolly Roger. Great, pirates, but not the Strawhats. But were they friendly? The flag isn't one that I recognize, but that doesn't mean anything. They are on the beach, talking and milling about. I bet they just came here to rest a little. I decide to retreat for now with my findings. Walking up and acting like we are friends could be disastrous. Yeah, I think I will go back to Zoro, at least for now. They could be leaving soon for all I know.

We could hitch a ride and try to find the others that way, but immediately I discredit the idea. It is easier for them to find us on a still target instead of a moving one. Still, if they had a den den mushi we could call them. I should get Zoro before drawing conclusions.

I stand and a voice whispers in my ear.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I whirl around to see an unfamiliar man with a leering gaze, and that answered my question. They weren't friendly.

I didn't have a lot of options. I was alone, Zoro had no idea where I was, without a weapon, against New World pirates, who were a lot stronger than me. I needed to retreat for now. I frowned and jumped to one side as he lunged for me. My eyes flitted to escape routes.

I could climb the tree, but only one way up and not as fast. They could trap me. My other choice was to run, and run I did. I was confident in my legs.

I darted over root and loam, slipping a little on the leaves as I barreled toward where the pool was. I had to get to Zoro. Get to Zoro and together we could easily defeat them. I hear the whoops and hollers from behind me as they gave chase, all unsavory things, too. I can't be caught.

Then I see the baby monkey from earlier. He was sitting right in the path. I can't imagine what the pirates would do if they saw him, but I doubt it was any different from what they were going to do to me. I shortened my stride slightly enough to swoop down and grab him. He made a screeching noise and I hear his mother in the treetops. Now that's not a bad idea.

Looping his arms around my neck, like a piggy back I leap at the tree, scrambling into the branches. The mom swung down to meet me. I was running, and they had their eyes on the ground. They would never suspect me up in the tree with monkeys. I quickly hand the baby off to his mom again and she gave me an uneasy look. I don't blame her. I basically grabbed her baby without permission.

I sigh, trying to keep my breaths as silent as possible. Several ran by underneath me and I relax slightly. Then something banged into my back, hard.

The breath knocked out of me I managed to turn and see the same pirate that discovered me behind me, lowering his leg from where he had kicked me. Oh no, if I am going, I am not going alone. I reached up and grabbed a lower branch, hauling myself up. I looked up to see him eyeing the two monkeys with a greedy look in his eye. I mimicked the screech I had heard them use as a warning earlier and the mom took off, baby clutching to her back. I narrowed my eyes at the pirate. He stepped down on a branch opposite me.

"Now then girly, how about we have a little fun?"

I don't even want to think what he could possibly mean. I jump to the ground and he follows. I had the advantage though, because I hit the ground first and could change my trajectory before him. I landed and jumped toward him, raising my foot right between his legs. He cringed and fell to his knees as I took off in the opposite direction.

I had no idea what their numbers or their strength were, and that puts me at a strategic disadvantage. Suddenly, I am tackled to the ground. I kick the person off and stumble to my feet. I have gotten slow, since I don't run as much as I used to. Dang. I need to get to Zoro. I am almost—

Something slams into my face. I barely see a branch that seemed to be held back by someone before I hit the ground, and I don't know anything.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I get out and shake myself dry before I clothe myself. That was nice and cool, and gave me some time to think. Now, where did Rose go off to?

I sent out my haki to sweep around. It was getting to be about lunch time. I furrow my brows. I couldn't find her. I glance behind me to look up at the mountain. Did she get stuck up there? No, she would have shouted, and I don't see the fire that she wanted to set up there. Hmm, maybe she went back to the base on the beach. She did say follow the stream to get back to the ocean, right?

I started walking, not really worrying. She was probably off playing somewhere, or finding some food. Just because I couldn't sense her didn't mean she was in trouble or something.

But something gnawed at my stomach as I walked. Even if she was playing, I would still feel her presence. No, it was like she had left the island, or fell asleep, and neither seemed likely. I sent my haki to the size of the island, and then I felt it. There were other people on the island.

There were a lot of them, and I felt their malicious intent. And most of all, they had Rose. I could tell. Crap. I sense them, but I have no idea exactly where they were. I was skilled in haki, but nowhere near a master. What the heck? I have trained all this time and I still can't find thirty people on an island with about a two mile area? I'm worthless.

Stop, I need to calm down. Running around like Luffy doesn't usually solve anything. I need to find her, but I have no idea how, because no matter how much she teases me about my sense of direction I can't deny she is right. I can tell the main direction, as in what fourth of the island they are on, but I can't determine exactly.

I start running in the direction that I think they are. I just hope I am not too late.

Suddenly, something hits me on the head. I stopped running and turned, expecting an enemy, and instead facing a small monkey in my path.

I don't have time for this! I have to save Rose, like five minutes ago. I start to run off again but an unearthly screeching filled my ears. I halted and turned. The monkey hopped off to my right, making a cackling noise. I cock my head. What is up with this animal?

I start off again, toward where Rose is I hop,e when it screeched again and I felt something attack my calf. I kick off the tiny thing and it cackled again, running again in the same direction. I stop for a second and stare after it. Was it… trying to lead me somewhere? Feeling stupid, I ask.

"Are you… trying to lead me to Rose?"

I could imagine Rose trying to play with this little guy, thinking he was adorable or something, making friends with it with that grin of hers. I wouldn't doubt something like that happening. He just jumped urgently up into a tree and started running through the branches. After seeing I wasn't following, he stopped and came back. He was trying to lead me somewhere. I pray that it is to my intended target. I take off through the forest after the tiny little monkey, who was cackling. Hold on Rose, I will be there soon.

* * *

A/N: And, that's chapter 3. We hope you're enjoying this. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A little warning guys. This doesn't get graphic per say, but it does get suggestive, if you know what I mean. This is a trigger warning basically.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I woke up slowly, until I realized I couldn't move. My head throbbed painfully, and I probably had a broken nose, or at least a black eye. I lay there, trying to listen and feel where I was without opening my eyes. I was lying on the sand, with my feet and hands spread wide, and I could hear the other pirates nearby, joking, laughing and talking loudly. So I was probably back at the beach where their ship was. Finally, I couldn't gather any other information and I decide to open my eyes.

The first thing I see is the man who first discovered me. He grinned.

"Oi, the lady is awake."

I heard many cat calls and they all surrounded me. I didn't exactly feel comfortable. I mean I couldn't move and felt exposed being all straight instead of curling into a ball. I let out a small sigh. It was probably too late, but I guess I could try to be nice, at least until Zoro gets here. From what I see from the sun, not much time has passed, maybe a few minutes, since I got knocked out.

"Yeah, hi there. Can you possibly untie me?"

Another one, with half of his teeth missing and a scraggly beard laughing, a harsh noise grating my ears.

"No Miss, we can't have you running off again."

I sigh again, my eyes scanning them quickly. They looked like stereotypical pirates from my world, about thirty of them, but I see a few katanas among them. I groan inwardly. I little present for Zoro when he gets here.

"Ok, so what do you want from me?"

The man who first saw me knelt next to me and I looked up at him curiously.

"Hmm, what do you think boys? What should we do with her?"

A few answered.

"We could eat her Captain."

I laughed at that, and I see confusion cross their features. Right, just keep them confused with their guard down. Stall as long as you can.

"Really, eat me? I probably don't taste good, and I probably don't have enough meat to sate an appetite."

The captain pulled a pistol and aimed it at my forehead.

"So girly, what are you doing on this island?"

I gave him a steely gaze, at least I hoped it was steely.

"I won't answer unless you get that gun out of my face. Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

The captain cocked an eyebrow and slowly lowered the pistol. Hmm, intimidated. Good, I hope. I nod.

"Thank you. I am kind of here temporarily. I got swept overboard during a storm, and now I am here."

The captain rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"Overboard huh? Well then, your crew probably won't find you, or think you are dead."

He grinned and I fought hard not to shiver at the cold chill it sent up my spine.

"So, besides eating, what should we do with you?"

Another man spoke up.

"Captain, I bet we could sell her. I'm sure many a noble would love to have a beauty slave like her."

The captain grabbed my chin and turned my head this way and that, trying to look at me from all angles.

"Hey, now that's an idea. People would pay handsomely for a young pretty girl like this, and they like feisty ones too."

I try hard not to stiffen. Me, a slave. If I went back to the auction house and Charlos and they are there… My life would be hell from then on out. I have to reverse psychology these guys hard. I smile up at them innocently.

"Aww, you think I am pretty? That's so sweet of you. Although, fine, if that's what you want."

Act as nonchalant as possible, without thinking about how if this happens your life would be over. Great. The captain smirked.

"You aren't fooling me girl. This scares you."

I lean my head back to look at the sky.

"Not really, it would be easier to escape if there was civilization with ways to contact my crew then on this island with no way to contact the outside world."

Which is true. Another pirate clapped his hands together.

"Sir, what about we keep her for ourselves?"

Several other men agreed with the idea.

"Yeah, we could use someone to cook and clean the ship for us."

"And we haven't had a woman entertain us for a long time."

"Yeah, I like this idea captain."

I try not to twitch as somebody touches my leg, around my calf area. I blink up at the captain who was leering hungrily, and I don't need to see, but feel the eyes looking my body up and down. My modesty meter goes off the chart. I feel like I need another bath. I chuckle, but even I hear the nervous tremor in it.

"I'm flattered really, but you might have to explain. What do you mean by entertaining? I can sing to you if you want."

The captain laughed.

"You really are sheltered aren't you? Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much—"

I sigh.

"I got it, I got it. I don't understand though, I don't love you, and you don't love me, so this can't work right?"

The captain licked his lips.

"We will make you love us my dear."

Inwardly I am stiffening and testing my restraints. I am tied to stakes hammered into the ground, and they are surprisingly sturdy. Some men were already taking off their shirts and chattering excitedly. Zoro where are you? I allow a shiver of panic to slip through me, before I take a deep breath. I need to stall, a little longer. I believe Zoro is close, really close. Just a little longer. I can do this. I prepare my best motherly voice.

"Wait!"

Surprisingly, they all freeze. The captain looked down at me.

"What?"

I look up at him.

"If you plan on hurting me, I thought the least I can do is warn you. I am not alone on this island. I have divine protection."

There was a pause, a slight silence, before they all busted out laughing.

"Divine protection? You mean like a God?"

"Or a guardian angel?"

"Where is this God you speak of? I haven't seen him."

I give a grin, accompanied by a gaze that made them all stop.

"No, not a God. Gods are merciful."

I widen my grin, making me look animalistic I am sure.

"No, I am protected by a demon."

They all glanced at each other. I continue.

"This demon isn't merciful, especially when it comes to his friend's welfare. I can only guarantee a lot of pain, and I can't guarantee your lives. He will kill you, or worse, keep you alive."

They all looked disturbed, and thinking about their decision. The captain blurted out.

"You are bluffing. There is no way that you aren't alone here."

I shrug.

"If you think I am bluffing, by all means, continue. Just when he comes, and he will, I will say I told you so as he cuts you down."

The captain snarled, dropping to his knees in between my legs.

"I don't care. I am going to pay you back for that kick you gave me."

I blink, keeping my face blank.

"Hmm, speaking of, you sure you can do this? I mean, I did hit you pretty hard."

I suddenly find a knife at my throat.

"I'm tired of you girl. If you want to fight, please do; it makes it better when we break you."

I tried my best not to stiffen, and to keep a blank face. Any emotion will make them happy. I can't act feisty, or sad, or even act like I am enjoying it, which would be an act. What am I supposed to do? I've never done this sort of thing, and I can't deny that it scares me at least a little bit.

I squeeze my eyes shut as he puts the knife at the top of my shirt, ready to slice it off and a hand on the waistband of my shorts.

"Now little missy, let's see if you are just as beautiful underneath these clothes."

I could barely anything besides cheers, but something suddenly rose above them, something dark and deep, like thunder.

"ROSE!"

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

The monkey stopped, but I didn't need him anymore, I saw the beach, the ship, and the men standing in a group. I put on that extra sprint and burst out of the jungle, shouting at the top of my lungs.

"ROSE!"

I'm here, I came to help you. Don't worry, don't be scared. I had felt tiny rushes of panic from her, and it helped to pinpoint her, along with that monkey. I was worried what they were doing to her.

I see her tied to the ground, and I see the man hovering over her, his hand on her shorts, and on a knife ready to cut her shirt. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she looked so tense. It didn't take much imagination to figure out what was going on.

I leap forward, bowling the man away from Rose. How dare he touch her with his filthy hands? How dare he? I am going to kill them. Kill them all. I have never been so angry in all of the twenty years I had been alive. The men scatter, staring at me. I stand protectively between them and Rose. I won't let them hurt her again.

"Zoro."

The voice was still strong. I turn slightly. I ignore the whispers from behind me, talking about me being the demon of the east blue, one of the supernovas, and all that. None of that mattered besides Rose. I was ready to tell her that she can't save them this time. I would veto her kindness just this once. She can't expect me to hold back and not murder them. Then I see her eyes. They hold no remorse.

"Zoro, I told them what would happen if they continued to hurt me, and they didn't heed my warning. You don't need to hold back."

I grin bloodthirstily. I have never been so happy to hear those words.

"My pleasure."

I turn back to the pirates, and they look slightly terrified. I scope out three katanas on hips and my grin widens, causing them to take a step back. I growl.

"Wait here."

Knowing Rose she would want a piece of the action, and I should give it to her, I mean she is the one they tried to hurt. However, I cannot allow her to go easy on them. Just this once, I want to be selfish and protect her.

"Sure thing."

She seemed to understand that I needed to do this. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for battle.

"Close your eyes Rose."

I don't want you to see me, not like this. Not this murdering machine. Besides, I can't have her change her mind and order me to stop halfway. I turn slightly and see she has followed my wish.

"Don't open them until I tell you."

I see her nod, and then I am gone, taking the few katanas. Not my own, but good enough to work on this trash.

I spin through them. They were screaming, begging for mercy, but they fell on deaf ears. All the times I remember Rose's modesty, her clothing, her embarrassed blushing from Impel Down. They almost stole that from her, something that makes up Rose. It was like stealing her running ability, or her bravery. It is a part of her, and that puzzle piece makes Rose perfect. It was valuable to her, and therefore is valuable to me.

I am wrathful, like the demon I am named after. I made sure I spent as much time with each person. They all deserve punishment. I can't leave any one of them alive.

"Stop!"

I am almost done, only three left, when I turn toward the voice. The original man, was holding Rose down, knife once again at her throat. He orders sternly.

"Put down the swords Roronoa."

I blink coolly at him. Rose still hasn't opened her eyes yet, but I can see she is tensed up. However, I see the monkey that led me here earlier creeping toward Rose's restraints. I growl.

"Or what?"

He raises an eyebrow, and realization hits me. He knows. He knows I won't risk Rose's life. He knows she is my weakness. Gosh darn it, I hate love so much.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I feel the knife against my throat. Zoro hasn't told me to open my eyes yet, and I have a feeling I don't want to open them. The beach was a lot quieter; a lot less breathing.

Suddenly, I feel something messing with the ropes on my right hand. I don't think the captain, I think that's the guy that's holding me, has noticed yet. Oh please, hurry up mysterious something. I don't want to put Zoro in this position. I don't want him to give up. I need to do this. I have to protect him, just this once.

Suddenly, my rope is free. I wait a few moments, as the two men continue the conversation.

"Or I will kill this girl. Go ahead if you want."

I hear Zoro's easy smooth breathing.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you."

I feel the slight tremor in the captain's grip. Yeah, facing down a beyond furious Zoro with three katanas in his demon form causes most people to tremble a little bit. He is scared and scared men make bad decisions.

I decide to make my move, cracking an eye to gauge where to put my hand, and then move, my hand slapping his wrist and knife away from my throat.

"Take care of the others."

I know there are a few still left, and knowing Zoro, he will take care of them quickly. I kind of want a few hits in any way. I head-butt the captain and he reels back. I steal the knife and slice cleanly through my other bonds and leap up. He snarls and leaps at me. I kick him in the leg, but he grabs it, and using my unbalance, he tips me into the ground. I don't go down without a fight. I grab the hair and rip it out, punch wherever I can get into, and kick like a maniac. He might be stronger, but I am way more desperate than him.

He grabs my throat.

"Cool it girly, otherwise I will kill you."

I flip him over so I was on top. I leaned down, not glancing toward my swordsman and grin.

"I. Told. You. So."

Suddenly my vision goes dark and I am shoved up and away from the captain. I am startled, but the hand seems familiar. Zoro. I follow my order and close my eyes as I stumble back and fall onto the ground. I hear the captain scream and suddenly there is quiet.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I cut through the other two men and immediately turn back. Rose is on top of the captain, but I want him to myself. I'm kind of glad because I wanted him last anyway. Smoothly gliding forward, I push my hand back against her eyes and shove her back. Good thing too, because the captain was swinging a knife upward. I caught it on my leg, grazing it, but it was nothing. After realizing I couldn't be stopped, he screamed, and I practically chopped him into many pieces.

I sigh, and glance at my handiwork. The beach is littered with corpses, or pieces of them, and blood stains the sand. I finally relax and glance at Rose. She is sitting on the ground, eyes closed again. I hope she didn't see anything. Should I take care of the bodies now, or get Rose away first? No, Rose takes priority.

I shove the katanas into my waistband. It's not like these guys are going to use them again. I steadily walk forward and she flinches as I grab her hand gently.

"Relax it is me."

She relaxes.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet."

I pull her to her feet. I have a sudden image of me carrying her bridal-style, like a knight in shining armor rescuing a princess, but I shake my head to clear it. No, not now. Rose is strong enough to walk on her own.

I slowly lead her away from the beach, through the foliage. She follows faithfully, not wondering if I am getting her lost or anything. Her hand, it's so warm, and soft. It makes me happy that I can even lead her away from that nightmare. Finally, when I fail to see the beach, or even smell the blood, I let go of her hand. She stops, and slowly opens her eyes. I ask quietly.

"Are you ok?"

I feel stupid asking, but many other girls would be traumatized and scarred for life. She gave me a pleasant smile.

"Yes, I am fine."

Oh thank god I protected that smile. They almost ruined it. Suddenly I find her almost tackling me to the ground. I catch us both just in time and steady us. She buries her head into my chest, hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Thank you so much Zoro."

I smile and hug her back fondly.

"You idiot, I told you to be careful."

The girl's words were muffled by my chest.

"I know I am so sorry I put you in that situation."

She leaned back and I see in her posture, her face, and her emotions, that she truly was fine.

"But I knew you would save me."

She glances down and see the blood seeping through my pants and frowns.

"You're hurt."

She pulls on her clothes trying to rip them but I stop her.

"Don't ruin your clothes for me. This really is just a scratch."

She gives me a look to make sure and sighs.

"Fine, but when they find us I am getting you to Chopper."

She stretches, rolling her shoulders.

"Man, you had impeccable timing, as usual."

I spotted the little monkey clamoring through the tree tops. He dropped to the ground behind Rose. I nod at it.

"If it wasn't for that little guy, I probably wouldn't have found you."

She turned and her face lit up.

"Oh hi little guy."

She knelt and reached out her hand. The monkey scampered up her arm and onto her shoulder, causing her to chuckle. I sigh. Of course, I knew it.

"So you did meet him before."

She looked at me.

"Yeah, I gave him some food and I saved him from those nasty pirates."

I called it. Predictable Rose is predictable. I smile as he jumps off of her and scampered back through the trees. He turns around and cackles. She waves and he waved back before disappearing. She skipped off, toward the mountain.

"Come on Zoro."

I follow behind her. Man, that was an ordeal, and she isn't even fazed. I wish there was booze on this island.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand, how was it guys? :) Reviews are really welcome :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I walk along until I hear the set of footprints behind me abruptly stop. I turn around to see Zoro staring at the ground. His face looks troubled.

"Rose, can you do me a favor?"

I smile.

"Of course. What's up?"

He nods forward.

"I want you to go ahead and go back to our base on the beach, and don't leave until I get back."

I cock my head.

"Where are you going?"

He gave me a rueful smile.

"I need to clean up my mess."

Oh, right. I give him a reassuring smile.

"Sure thing. I was getting hungry anyway."

I skip off, toward our base, yelling back.

"Just follow the beach. You will run into me eventually."

I hear him crashing through the undergrowth, back the way we came. It didn't take long until I was sitting by our makeshift fire pit, munching on some boar meat and fruit.

I didn't know what was wrong, but something was up with Zoro. He looked not like himself, almost disturbed. I would never use disturbed to describe Zoro, but something has set him off. I hope he will be ok, and if not, I will try my hardest to cheer him up. It's the least I can do.

I think I must have dozed off a little, because it was quite a while later when I heard his boots crunching through the sand. I sat up to see him strolling down the beach. His posture seemed off through, more slumped and less confident than normal. He was thinking deeply about something. He sat down and started eating, but I felt like he was staring at something a million miles away.

"Zoro?"

He didn't flinch.

"Zoro."

No answer. Dang, he really was deep in. I sigh and throw a piece of fruit at him. It hit him on the chest and he jumped, startled.

"Oi, what was that for?"

I chuckled a little bit.

"You were zoning out, what was I supposed to do? What did you do?"

He took the fruit and took a bite.

"I put them on the ship and then sank it."

I give a one shoulder shrug. Being a pirate, I couldn't think a better burial.

"Sounds good. Did you at least loot the ship before you sank it?"

Zoro gave me a look.

"They had nothing of value, and the ship was a wreck. If they didn't land here to they definitely would have sunk."

I deflated a little.

"No logpose? No den den mushi?"

He shook his head.

"They didn't even have any food or money."

I stuck out my lip in a pout.

"So your saying not only were they scumbags, but they also were absolutely useless?"'

Zoro nodded.

"Sure looks like it."

He still looked troubled by something. Time to go distract Zoro.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I kept glancing at her. She seemed ok, but I wasn't buying it. Not only was she almost… well, hurt severely and broken, but she knows I murdered thirty people. Never was it clear, sometimes I did and didn't kill, it depended on my mood or how severe they angered me, but I know she always gave me the benefit of the doubt. Now, though, it was different.

I lost control completely. I should have held at least some semblance of control at all times. That's what Mihawk told me anyway. Not only that, but I couldn't deny that rush of fear I had felt when that captain threatened Rose, both times. I couldn't help her, and worst of all, I was afraid. I haven't been afraid of anything since Kuma had threatened Luffy, but I know this was different.

I'm now positive. I am in love with this girl, and this terrifies me more than going up against Mihawk again, about anything. It's almost laughable. Me, the great demon of the east blue, who is supposedly never afraid of anything, is frightened of a girl, one who's worst weapon is her charming grin that can disarm you in a second.

I sigh inwardly. There is nothing I can do about this predicament. The only one I know who has anything to say about love is a certain Pirate A, and no way in a million years I would ask him for advice. Besides, this isn't Ero-cook love, where every passing girl he is in love with. This is like the eternal kind.

I have to get stronger. That's the only option at this point. I have to be able to protect both of us, so we don't get into that hostage situation again. That's about all I can do.

"Hey Zoro, you want to go explore the mountain?"

An excited question breaks through my thoughts. I look over at a bouncing up and down Rose. I couldn't help but a small smile.

"I thought you did that this morning."

She shook her head.

"I found a path, but didn't make it up there, because I wanted you to go with me. Then I was distracted by the monkeys."

And then everything else happened, I finished in my thoughts. She grabbed my hand and immediately all thoughts dissipated as I focused on her hand.

"Come on Zoro, don't be a bum."

I shook my head, wrestling my hand out of her grip. I couldn't focus like that.

"No thanks, I will stay here."

I needed a little more time with my thoughts. She pouted slightly, and then brightened with an evil grin.

"All right."

I raise my eyebrow. I don't like that look. She meandered toward the edge of the forest, hands clasped behind her back.

"If you are fine with me just going off on my own, then fine."

I narrowed my eyes. That conniving little… she did that on purpose. I hear the smirk in her voice too. She knows I wouldn't let her go without supervision, especially after this morning. I sigh, and haul myself to my feet. Darn it.

She grins and has the audacity to chuckle a little as I walk up to her.

"Thanks Zoro. I was so scared for my safety."

It wasn't sarcastic, but I know she wasn't telling the truth. I groan.

"Whatever."

She danced off, in between the trees.

"Zoro's a grump when he doesn't get his naps huh?"

I defend myself indignantly.

"I am not a grump."

She giggled, and I felt myself involuntarily relax a little. Is that what she's doing? Is she… trying to cheer me up? Darn her observation.

Soon we reach the foot of the mountain. Rose looked up and whistled sharply.

"Dang, that's tall."

I snort.

"You sound like you don't want to climb it."

She gave me a look.

"Excuse me, I love climbing. Just have you ever went up a mountain? It's hard."

I see the gleam in her eyes.

"But it's definitely worth it when you get to the top."

I had already gathered the firewood, so we were ready. We started up the rocky path. It went up in a spiral, and sometimes got narrow. Rose wouldn't even pause, just continuing forward, like it was nothing, and without the slightest fear that she would fall. Soon, both of us were out of breath. Rose took a few moments to rest every few minutes or so, but she never stopped climbing. Finally, after about an hour we made it to the summit, a round area about the size of Sunny's deck. Rose laughed gleefully as she ran toward the edge.

"Woah, look at it Zoro."

I walk up to her side. The sun was just up over the horizon, in its late afternoon glow. The entire island was splayed out below us spectacularly. I even see our camp back on the beach. I glance over at Rose, who is looking out with her brown eyes twinkling with wonder, and her mouth dropped open.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

I smiled softly. Yes, the scene was beautiful, but a certain brave girl made it even more so.

"Yes it is."

Rose beamed at me.

"So are we making our camp up here now?"

I ignore the warmth that expanded through my chest as I shake my head.

"Can you imagine climbing up and down an hour just to get back to the island? No we will just set the fire up here and go back down."

I set to setting up the fire as Rose ran around the edge, looking all around.

"I don't see any ships. Do you think they will see it?"

I shrug.

"Can't hurt to try."

Rose sat on the edge, looking down.

"We are so high up. This almost makes me afraid of heights."

I snort under my breath. Key word, almost. Finally, I set the firewood up. If I burned it now, it would leave a nice smoke trail and burn out in about four hours with the amount of wood I've got stacked on it. Someone would see the smoke, or the fire in the dark. I light it and gesture to Rose.

"Time to go."

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I follow Zoro down the mountain, and I keep my eyes on the beautiful scenery this time. On the way up I kept my eyes on the path so I wouldn't spoil the surprise. It was difficult, like I expected, but I love the mountains. They are my favorite type of scenery and nature, but I come from a part of my country where it is flat, not very many mountains. I've been to a few, even tried to run up one, which was a huge mistake, but I still love them.

Zoro is better, but still he hasn't laughed yet. That will be the telltale sign that I had succeeded. It was almost dark when we finally reached the bottom. Going down the mountain was a lot easier than climbing up, gravity working with you instead of against you and all. I know I was covered in dirt, grime, and sweat, and I bet Zoro was too. A nice bath sounded pretty great right now.

Without too much suspicion, I led Zoro back around toward the pool, just when we were passing by I only let a grin slip onto my lips as I rush forward, shoving him into the pool. He was too surprised to react and save himself. He went like a boulder, with a huge splash.

After a second he resurfaced, with a look that was part shock, and part glaring. It was so hilarious looking I just had to laugh. He shook his head like a wet dog and settled on a displeased look. I explain my mirth.

"Your face was priceless."

He stepped upon a rock, slightly out of the water, and I try really, really hard not to stare at how his chest peeked out of his shirt, all glistening with water droplets and stuff. Geez, did he have to be so handsome?

"It's rude to just shove people in the water you know."

I step back away from him. I know what happens when people get dunked, they want retaliation. He just waved tiredly.

"I call a truce. I'm not going to—"

I see the mischievous glint in his eye too late and I am yanked forward and thrown in the water. I take a quick breath and quickly pop up, breathing hard.

"Hey, you called a truce!"

But it was worth it, because I heard the deep rumbling that had heard that first day I came here, the one that made my heart swell, and I want to memorize the sound.

Zoro, once again, was laughing at me.

I relaxed and grinned back at him. Finally, he was back to his old self again. I was so relieved. I didn't want him to be upset anymore. It felt like I did something wrong, and knowing me I probably did, but Zoro is too kind, despite what he thinks, to tell me. He just grinned.

"I'm a pirate, and we lie sometimes."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Didn't you just say that was rude?"

He protested.

"You started it!"

I grinned slyly.

"You know you are getting into a fight you can't win right?"

Zoro crinkled his eyebrows.

"Can't win, why not?"

I pop my fingers.

"You don't have the experience I have. My siblings and I have dunking contests all the time."

It's true, in the summer we are always dunking and throwing each other in the pools or lakes. Zoro has never played in the water, as far I know, and he has no siblings, so he doesn't know how to deal with them. I grin and slip under the water. It was getting hard to see, but that didn't matter.

I was a better swimmer under then above the water. I swim over and grab his ankle, yanking up and pulling him effectively off his feet and he slid into the pool. He surfaced, but I was already getting away, underwater, toward the waterfall. There is something else I wanted to test out.

I reached the waterfall and pushed through the wall of water, hoping to hit nothing, but I did hit a rock wall. Darn, I wanted there to be a secret cave. Oh well. I felt something grab onto my ankle. I was hoisted up out of the water.

"Where you running off to?"

I wriggled out of his grasp easily.

"Nowhere, just checking something."

Then we dissolved into an all-out dunking war. We chased each other around the pool, sometimes swimming, sometimes walking. I taught him how to play Marco Polo, which was slightly unfair considering he had haki, but I gave a run for his money by swimming underwater most of the time.

After a good amount of time had passed we stopped. I get up on the bank and look up. The moon was pretty high, and I could barely see a slight glow above us from the fire, but it was enough to see, but not enough to play. I think it was time to turn in for the night.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I pulled myself out of the water. Even though I was soaking wet, I was so incredibly happy. It was, dare I say it, fun to just relax like that. It had been a long day. It was time we ate dinner anyway. I glance over at Rose and ignore the way her clothes stick to her, how her wet hair looked, or her half lidded gaze. She was tired too.

"Come on, it's time to go."

She nodded, and bounced to her feet, as energetic as ever, but I wouldn't allow it.

"Come on, let's go down the stream. We can grab some fruit on the way."

She bounds off before I can protest. Oh well, she will tire out eventually, and I will be there to carry her.

I follow her down the stream until we reach the supposed tree. She grabs a few of the lower branches, and hands some to me, while she herself munches on a few. Smiling faintly, I grab her, and ignoring her protests, I place her on my back.

"Zoro, I am perfectly capable of walking by myself. Why are you carrying me?"

I just adjust my grip on her legs.

"You are tired."

She made a disapproving noise.

"Hmph, I don't get tired."

I sigh inwardly, albeit fondly.

"Consider it as thanks for today."

She tried so hard to cheer me up, and succeeded. My worries melted away with that smile of hers. It was so comforting, and she didn't even realize how much it meant to me. The least I can do was carry her. Besides, feeling her aura so close was so soothing, so intoxicating.

Resigned to her fate, she fell against my back, her chin digging into my shoulder. I felt her lean frame against me, and felt her heart pounding against my back. Hmm, wonder what she is so worked up about? Never mind, though.

"Thank you Zoro."

I just gave a hmm in response.

It was an easy trek back to the camp. When we got there, I slowly lower Rose to the ground, trying to keep the touch just a little longer, before I shook myself awake. I set up the fire pretty quickly. The moon was completely full.

"Hey Rose, what are we—"

I turn and pause.

She was curled up asleep in the sand. I thought she was a bit quiet on the way back, I didn't think she fell asleep though. I made sure the fire would go for a while, before curling up behind her. I pull her back into my chest, with the same position as last night. Gently, easy, don't wake her up. She had had a full day.

She didn't stir in the slightest. In putting my chin on top of her head, my nose brushed her hair. It tickled, but I inhaled slightly. Her hair smelled like sunshine, the sea, and the forest all combined. It was fresh and sweet smelling just like Rose. In fact, she smelled just like one.

Then I realized what I was doing. It's official. I am turning into a pervert. I just nestle my chin on top of her head and let out a heavy sigh. I just want to hold her, protect her against the dangers of this world, even though I know she wouldn't want me to. But just right now, this is what I want, and need.

* * *

And that's just the beginning. :) I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit fluffy, and fluffy... but there are no bunnies involved in the plot! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I woke up groggy at first, until I felt something touching me. Zoro was in the same position, hugging me from behind and I stiffened slightly. Oh crap, did I do it again unintentionally? The last thing I remember was being carried by Zoro back to the camp. He was just so warm, and firm, and relaxed that I just wanted to rest my eyes for a second. I thought it would calm my racing heart from his proximity. He was just so calm all the time, and here I am a train wreck. It was embarrassing how far I had fallen.

But no, something else woke me up, and I realized it was indeed Zoro, but it was wrong. For sleep, he was tense and his face held a deep frown. I slowly crawled out of his grip. He murmured something and twitched, looking for all the world a dog chasing something in a dream. I would smile, but I don't think this dream was a good one.

I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Zoro? Zoro are you ok?"

He continued to mumble and twitch. I swallowed thickly, becoming more and more concerned.

"Zoro, are you—"

Suddenly I am on my back with Zoro on top of me, holding one of the stolen katanas at my throat.

I hold my breath. His eye is open, but I know he isn't awake. He wouldn't do this otherwise. The steel's edge was grazing my skin, and in his state he could easily slit my throat. I release the breath I was holding. Now that the initial surprise was over, I could focus on waking him up. I will not have him wake up to a corpse.

He still hadn't moved, but he was staring me in the face with a glazed over eye. Gradually, inch by inch, I raised both my hands to place on his cheeks. Any move that he finds threatening right now could kill me, but I'm not stupid. Zoro would never hurt me, intentionally or otherwise. I trust him with my life. He can't protect me and I not have complete faith in him.

My hands finally cup his face on either side. I felt the katana press closer, nicking my skin, but not enough to actually do any damage. The hardest part done, now I just need to wake him up. As tenderly as possible, trying not to provoke him I start to reassure him.

"Zoro, listen to me. You are safe. I am safe. We are all ok. No one is injured. There is no reason to fight. I need you to wake up now Zoro. I need you to follow my voice and wake up."

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

It was dark, really dark. I couldn't see anything, but I could definitely sense a lot of people. Then the sounds, just the sounds. Rose was screaming bloody murder, begging in a way that sounded like a completely different person, while a bunch of men laughed, jeering her.

"No, stop it! Please!"

"Look at her squirm, isn't she perfect?"

"I beg you stop!"

"I can't wait until you break."

Rose, she was in trouble. Those pirates! They are doing horrible things to her! I have to find her. I start to sprint, toward the noises, but every time I got close, they seemed to get further away.

"Rose! Rose!"

I shouted. Tell me where you are! Please tell me so I can protect you. I came upon them suddenly. They were all standing in a huddle and then stepped back to reveal Rose, lying on the ground. Her clothes were torn and stained red, and it looks like they tortured her with a knife as well. Her eyes, once full of life and energy, we're now flat and so despairing. They broke her. My heart shattered.

Then the scene shifted, I had taken down every last one of them, and now I was holding the captain up against a tree, sword across his throat. This man, this despicable man stole Rose from me. He broke her and hurt her way worse than Sadi-chan ever did. I need to feel his blood covering my hands and hear his screams to be satisfied.

Something touched my face and I jerked, holding the captain even tighter.

"Don't you dare touch me, or I will kill you even more slowly."

The captain spoke, only it was really strange, it was Rose's voice.

"Zoro, listen to me. You are safe. I am safe. We are all ok. No one is injured. There is no reason to fight. I need you to wake up now Zoro. I need you to follow my voice and wake up."

I blinked several times in confusion. What was going on? Suddenly, the vision changed. The tree turned into sand, and the captain turned into Rose.

I was lying on top of her, sword poised ready to slice at her throat.

For a second I stare at her. Her face held many emotions: concern, determination, kindness, but not an ounce of fear. Then I realized what was happening, throwing myself backwards, and I heard a splash as the katana hit the ocean meters away. I was breathing hard, and felt the sweat rolling off my face as I stared at Rose.

She sat up, calm and collected as can be. I see a small line of red on her neck that she absent-mindedly rubbed as she looked at me. Then the gravity hit me.

I had almost killed Rose.

In an instant I was by her side. What the hell is wrong with me? I tell her I will protect her and in the next minute I almost kill her myself. A new kind of fear, something so potent I had never felt it before, whirls through me.

"Rose! Oh my gosh are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Rose smirked calmly, but I wasn't letting her draw me in. This was something that couldn't be brushed off with a smile.

"I am fine Zoro. I am more worried about you."

She frowned.

"Are you ok?"

After checking her over once more for any other injuries, and being satisfied with my findings, well as satisfied as I could be, I sit back in the sand, breathing out a hefty sigh.

"Yeah I am fine."

Rose gives me a disapproving look, like a very sarcastic 'oh realty?'. I glance around, seeking a distraction. I had calmed down sufficiently at this point. It was a terrible nightmare, but I was better. Noticing the fire had gone out, I got up.

"You go back to sleep Rose."

She still had the same look on her face.

"Really I am fine."

I sit down and blow the fire back to life. I sit there in silence, feeling her out with haki. How would she react when her protector almost slit her throat? I was so close too, and that terrified me more than anything.

Her emotions were so simple. She was worried, and of course it wasn't for her own wellbeing. It was for me. This was probably the first time I had ever shown true fear to her. I just hoped she would drop the subject.

No such luck on that end. I hear her shifting slightly behind me and walk over to the ocean, splashing to receive the katana. Suddenly she was right beside me, leaning against my arm.

"Are you going back to sleep?"

I shake my head. No way am I sleeping after that ordeal. I feel Rose deflate into a sigh.

Suddenly I feel her place her hands gently on my temples, guiding me down to lay my head on something soft and warm. Her lap.

I tense slightly. She was kneeling, and I was lying right on her thighs. Well, no way in heck am I going to sleep now. I do to get up, but she stops me.

"Relax Zoro, I am not going to bite."

I want to say no, I want to say that I don't need this, but the fact of the matter is that I do need this. I feel her warmth, her proof that she is alive. Not to mention, this was every boy's dream, to lay their head on their sweetheart's lap, at least that's what Ero-cook says. After the horrid dream I had, and the fact I almost killed her, this was perfect. Just physical contact.

So I rolled over onto my back, looking up into her face. This was nice. I embrace the flutter of my heart. This girl, is truly amazing. I almost killed her, and she is trying to comfort me. I close my eyes calmly.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I can't help but relax with Zoro. I was so worried for him when he woke up all scared and everything. It must have been a horrible dream if Zoro was scared by it. I just wanted him to feel better.

This has been the best trip. For once, I am able to take care of and help Zoro, instead of me relying completely on his support. Now, to see what else I can do.

My eyes fall on his hair. I wonder what it feels like. I bet it's nice and soft. Without really thinking about it, I slowly run my hands through it. I froze as Zoro let out a small contented hum, but I was terrified. I forgot about the consequences. He is going to figure out I love him at this rate.

No Rose, shut up. Worry about that later. Focus on Zoro right now. He sounded like he liked it, so I shouldn't stop. Good, because I didn't want to stop anyway.

Slowly I ran my fingers through the green hair. It was soft, and soothing, like petting an animal. I started to hum softly and I could feel Zoro relax even more. Good, it was working.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh, I almost had a stroke when she ruffled my hair with her fingers. I felt something tighten in my chest and the least I could do was let out a groan. It was so tender, like butterfly kisses on my scalp, which started to tingle. The worst part was that she had no idea what she was doing. She just thought she was comforting me, not even considering what she was doing to my mind.

Then she started to hum, her beautiful voice. It made my body go completely limp. I am in the presence of an angel. I don't believe in a higher power, but if there was one, this would be the agent he would send. I decided if I wanted to die, this would be how. On Rose's lap, with her fingers in my hair and her voice singing softly. I almost lost control. I need to be careful or she will realize my true feelings about her.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

After a while, when my legs had almost fallen asleep, I decided to ask.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

His eye snapped open to look at me. I almost jump, startled, but give him a warm smile instead.

"It could help."

He rolled over on his side, facing the fire.

"No thanks."

I relax even further, following his guidelines for comforting people. I just returned to humming, some tunes from my world. My fingers scratched against his scalp slightly and he tensed. Did he not like that? I returned to my petting and ruffling, messing it up and then smoothing it down. I did it all absent-mindedly, concentrating on Zoro's body language. If he wanted me to stop he probably wouldn't tell me.

Finally after what seemed like ages, he mumbled something. I stop humming.

"Sorry, what was that?"

He nestled further into my lap.

"Those pirates…they did what they wanted to do to you, and I… couldn't stop them."

I pause slightly in my ministrations, staring off into the fire. No wonder he was so frantic. I mean today they had barely touched me and he had completely snapped. I realized something. This was all my fault.

"Zoro, look at me."

He ignored my request.

"Please Zoro."

After a second, he rolled over, staring me full in the face. I had so much respect for this man, so much admiration and love, and I am the one causing him to have nightmares. I wanted to kiss him right then and there, but I refused to give into my feelings. I had things to say first.

"First of all, you did save me today. They won't ever hurt another person. You did save me. You protected me. I know you always will, and never allow me to get hurt."

Zoro's eye filled with something, regret and guilt.

"I almost killed you Rose."

I waved it away.

"Almost doesn't count unless it's horseshoes and hand grenades. I trusted you Zoro. I knew you wouldn't hurt me, even if you weren't yourself."

He blinked and then looked away.

"You have too much faith in me."

I shake my head.

"Not at all. You can't have too little faith in someone."

I continue.

"Secondly."

I grab either side of his face and lean down to look him straight in the eye; he needs to understand this.

"I promise you right now Zoro, at this moment, that I will get stronger."

He blinked in surprise.

"You are worried about being able to protect me. I am weak right now, and a liability to both of us. I will get stronger so I can stand on equal ground with you. If I was stronger, I would have been able to protect myself today instead of relying on you. I will get stronger, so you never have to worry about protecting me again. I am so sorry."

Yes, this was the reason Zoro was having this dream. I was weak, and if I was stronger, he wouldn't worry so. I cannot possibly love Zoro, be his partner and equal as I stand now. I cannot tell him my feelings and be his girlfriend if I cause him a worry and be a burden.

"So Zoro, please smile again. Please don't worry about me. I will keep my promise. I realize this is my fault."

Zoro bolted upright and within a few milliseconds was inches from my face.

"Rose, this is not your fault. You aren't weak. You are the strongest girl I know. You faced down those pirates about to do unspeakable things to you and you were able to grin afterwards. You were so very brave."

I shake my head.

"No, that wasn't bravery that was me being spoiled. I am so used to you saving me that I didn't need to be concerned. I knew you would show up just in time. So I wasn't really concerned."

Zoro moved closer, an inch from my face.

"You are not weak."

I glared back.

"But I can be stronger."

Zoro's eyes gleamed.

"You have no idea your potential."

"Then until I fulfill my potential, I need improvement, which means I am weak."

Zoro gave a disapproving noise and laid back down on my lap.

"Not at all. Sorry I worried you."

I smiled. That's more like the Zoro I know.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I worried you as well. Now go back to sleep."

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I can't believe she thinks this is her fault. Well, I mean, it is kind of her fault for being so perfect and making me fall in love with her but still, not her fault. Slowly, I relax as she continues to play with my hair. Her fingernail scraped against my ear lightly and I let out a small moan. Why does this feel so good? She stopped for a moment, before her fingers rubbed against my ears again.

"Does that feel good?"

I can feel in her fingers her insistent curiosity, but right now it was killing me.

"Rose—"

"I just want to make you feel as comfortable as possible. If it feels good, tell me."

The fingers brushed through my hair, before switching to my ears every so often.

"I am a pretty good masseuse if you want me to massage you."

Her fingers drifted down over my left eye, the one that was closed forever, before returning to my hair and ears. Without meaning to, I leaned upward into the touch. Her fingers curved down the shell to my earlobe, rubbing it gently as she scratched my scalp.

Dear. God.

I have to regain what little control I have. I am pretty sure if she continues, I am going to end up throwing her down and kissing the life out of her, and I don't think she would appreciate that after the day she had. Focus on something else. I can't fall asleep like this, and I doubt Rose will either.

"Are you going to be able to sleep like that?"

She actually, thankfully and regretfully, stops.

"No, but you need it more than I do. I can take a nap tomorrow."

No doubt, this was really nice, but not the way I want to sleep.

"You should get some sleep too."

She seemed to hesitate.

"Um all right."

I sit up. She scoots off a little, but I grab her wrist.

"Actually, um."

Gosh why was this so difficult to say?

"Can…we sleep like how we were earlier?"

She is going to laugh at me. Big tough Zoro, needs to hold you like a teddy bear or something. Geez, I've grown soft.

But no, of course she doesn't. She gives me the biggest, brightest smile at her disposal. I lay down and she crawled over, curling up into my chest, and breathing a sigh of contentment as I wrap my arms around her. Within minutes, she herself was dozing off. I snuggle, actually snuggle up against her.

My dream wasn't real. The proof was right here in my arms, warm, alive, and in one piece. I will protect her, even though she says she is weak, she managed to comfort me in the worst I've been in a long time. Usually I just walk it off, on my own, but she proved my support this time.

Just as I was drifting into a comfortable sleep, I softly placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Thank you Rose. You are a true blessed ray of sunshine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I woke up to intense sunlight, and warmth. I open my eyes and realized something was resting on me. I look down to see a tanned hand loosely draped over me. Oh, right, Zoro slept like this last night.

I gulp and fight a blush. I slowly move his arm and slip out from underneath his arm, replacing it again. Zoro didn't move. I brush aside his bangs fondly. He looks so peaceful. I shouldn't wake him, not after the night he had. I should go find breakfast.

I can't believe last night! I can't believe I acted that way. Here Zoro was, hurting, and here I was goggling at him like a school girl. I mean seriously? Run my fingers through his hair, making him lay on my lap? If Zoro hasn't figured out I'm in love with him, he is a bigger idiot than I am.

I have got to play it cool. He sees through everything about me because he knows me so well. I just have to keep my normal smile on and hope he doesn't see past it.

I don't know when he will wake up, so I guess I can go explore the rest of the island, find food, go back up the mountain to set up the fire again. I've seen Zoro enough times to know how to do it by now. Well, on the other hand, I don't know how to properly make it burn for hours on end. I just know how to start it. Well, crap. Oh well, food and exploration sound pretty cool.

I make my way to the stream, just to wash my face a little. Now then, I should probably take a look around the eastern part. I explored the west with the pirates yesterday, the north was the mountain, while south was the base.

I walked along the shore, looking for driftwood. There were seagulls dotting the sand, looking for tasty treats. I found several rock pools, filled with crustaceans like lobsters and things, things we could definitely eat if need be. I played around a little bit, before deciding to move on. I didn't have much time to waste before Zoro woke up.

I wandered off at some point into the forest. I found a berry bush, and after nibbling some, and vomiting it up a few minutes later, decided they weren't edible, but another nearby one was. We were so lucky in finding this island. There weren't many threats, it had a variety of food, and fresh water. It wasn't a bad place to land. Not to mention, I felt so at home in the forest. I loved nature like this.

After a little bit of exploring, I was starting to figure out a map of this island in my head. It wasn't big at all, being maybe two miles in circumference, so finding out its main areas of interest in a few days wasn't too terribly hard. At least I can't lose Zoro this way. I gathered a few fruits, and even managed to kill a small lizard with a rock. Not really in my usual diet, but we can't exactly be picky.

I should probably head back, wouldn't want Zoro to worry.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I blinked awake blearily. What time was it? I rubbed my eye looking up. The sun was high in the sky. I froze as I realized the lack of a certain person. Where was Rose?

Then all the memories of last night trickled back. Oh. Right. I remembered her promise, her comfort, her hands through my hair and my ears, how warm her lap was, and finally falling asleep, me wrapping my arms around her. I craved her physical contact.

I shake my head, fighting a blush. I am turning into such a…what? What am I turning into? A pervert? A softie? A love-struck fool? Yeah, that one. What am I talking about? I need to find Rose. Before I can get up a voice comes from the forest.

"Oh you're awake sleepy head."

I turn and she was walking out of the forest, arms full with food. She dropped it on the sand.

"Here I got breakfast."

I grab a few berries.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

She looked at me innocently.

"You haven't been taking your naps, and you looked extra tired, so I decided to let you be."

She wasn't going to mention last night? Like it never happened? She isn't going to ask questions about it? I silently bless her. It wasn't a memory I wanted to relive, relying on her help. I'm supposed to be the strongest in this pair, so I can support her, not the other way around. I mumbled around a bite of fruit.

"Thanks."

Not just for letting me sleep. She just smiled knowingly, knowing what I was referring to, but not mentioning it.

"So it has been two days. You think we should start building a shelter?"

I raise my eyebrows.

"Do you know how to do that?"

She frowned for a second, before laughing.

"Not really, but can't know unless we try right?"

I shake my head.

"You sound like Luffy."

She just grinned and skipped off.

"I will leave all the heavy lifting to you then."

I sigh; of course, that's my job. I haven't even been awake for five minutes yet.

We split up. I managed to cut some logs that we could use. We decided to keep our same base on the beach. I also managed to go back up the mountain to start the fire again. I will have to come check on it frequently to keep it burning, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

I collected the support, while Rose worked on the walls and roof with leaves. I worked on getting the wood into the sand, while Rose wove together leaves and grasses, using vines occasionally. The small little lean-to was done by lunch, and it definitely wasn't anything to look at, but not bad considering we had never built one before.

Rose dusted off her hands.

"Hey that's not too bad."

I give her a look and shake my head with a slight smile. She gasped and stared at me.

"What is it?"

She smiled, but her eyes showed a small sadness.

"That look."

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"What about it?"

She chuckled, but it held a slight tinge of grief.

"It's the same one my brother gives me when I say something stupid."

Oh. I had reminded her of her family. From what she has told me, she was very close to her entire family, but especially her brother. She must miss him a great deal.

"Sorry."

I have apologized to her more times in this adventure than anyone else in my entire life. She gave me a strange look.

"Why are you apologizing? It was a pleasant reminder."

She sits down in the sand, looking out toward the ocean.

"Don't you miss him?"

I sit down beside her. She shrugs.

"Yes, I do, but it's not like I will never see him again."

She seemed to shrink in on herself a little.

"I just… I hate that I am probably worrying him, and everyone. I mean a coma in my world is no easy thing for anyone. I'm here, having so much fun and fulfilling dreams, while they worry about me. I hate being a burden to them."

Ah, this, this is familiar. This I can deal with. Rose needs comforting. I give her a one armed hug, looping my hand around her shoulders.

"Do you want to go back?"

She shakes her head.

"No, it's just a pain knowing that's all. I don't want to leave here until I see everyone achieve their dreams with my own eyes."

She leapt up, back to her usual bouncy self.

"Come on Zoro. Let's go hunting."

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I shake my head as I clamber through the jungle. Here I was making progress when I had a relapse and had to rely on Zoro comforting me again. It just caught me off-guard, how much he had looked like him, and how much I missed that look. My brother only used it as an endearing look, and it always made me laugh. But I meant what I said. I miss it, but I like my life here. My family will survive until I get back.

I glance ahead to watch Zoro going through the underbrush. I couldn't help but stare at his broad shoulders, and his confident gait. He was so amazing.

Zoro suddenly stopped and I halted too, peering around him to see my little monkey friend. I grinned, leaping forward.

"Hey little guy!"

He looked up at me and chattered, which I tried to repeat it back to him. He leapt up my arm and perched on my shoulder, still chattering. I giggled as I scratch under his chin.

"Aww, he's so cute. What should we name him?"

Zoro snorted.

"We aren't naming him."

I puffed out my lip.

"Why not?"

He sighed.

"If we name it, you will want to keep it, and we can't take it off the island with us."

I hate to agree with him, but I have to. It was a lot harder to let go of something once you name it. That's the problem I have in my own world with strays. I am definitely an animal lover. I sigh and let the monkey scamper off my shoulder onto a low hanging bough.

"Oh well, I can still play with him."

Zoro gave the same look, and my heart pained again, although this time it was for a different reason. It wasn't because I was missing my brother, it was because the look on Zoro's face was so endearing, and it made me smile.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I was stalking through the jungle, when I spotted it. There was another boar, this one smaller. I had noticed a herd of them yesterday, so there are plenty of them. We are just lucky they haven't tried to stampede or anything to try to hurt us.

I glance discreetly at the girl beside me. She had seen the prey too, and had stopped also, her eyes glowing with focus. She knelt as I did.

"What do we do?"

She whispered. I draw my swords and hand one to her.

"Have you ever hunted before?"

She shook her head.

"No, but I have caught animals alive before."

I nod.

"Ok, I want you to sneak over there on the other side of it. I need you to scare it over here to me ok? Make sure he doesn't smell you. If you go to the right it is upwind, so he will smell your scent. Go left and circle around."

She saluted and crept off, staying low through the undergrowth. I waited until I sensed her on the other side. She poked her head out of a bush, looking at me. I nodded at her. You can start.

Eyes determined she crept forward. The boar looked up from his grazing, and I see her stiffen slightly, before relaxing again.

"Hey there, you think you can go over there? Not for a particular reason, but you know there is better grass over there."

The boar continued to look at her, and I didn't dare shift. Rose took the sword and sliced down, flicking some grass blades into the air.

"All right, you leave me no choice."

She ran forward, toward the pig. The boar, startled, ran right towards me. I leapt out of the bushes, pursuing it easily. Rose did her job, now it's time for me to do mine.

It happened in slow motion, and I was powerless to stop it. The boar, seeing me, and considering me a bigger threat than the girl behind it, did a one eighty, sprinting back towards Rose. I chased it, swords swinging, as I tried to catch it, tried to shout a warning.

Rose, noticing the new development, readied her sword. I notice the tusks gleam, and then a lot of blood, as Rose fell to the ground, the boar running on.

"Rose!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I hit the ground with a thud, and all I was aware of was my arm in intense pain. I tried to piece together what had happened. The boar had turned, and I tried to counter it. I had managed a lucky hit on his neck, but in exchange he had speared my left arm with his tusk.

"Rose!"

Oh crap, Zoro. I sit up as Zoro came dashing up, kneeling next to me. His eye was filled with concern.

"That looks really bad. Are you ok?"

I blink, thinking.

"Yeah I am ok."

He glanced at me.

"No you aren't Rose."

I sighed.

"Yes I am Zoro, I promise."

I hadn't looked at it yet, because I know if you look at an injury, it mentally makes it feel even more painful. Zoro gulped.

"Your arm looks like it was almost ripped off Rose, don't lie to me."

I blink. It certainly feels like it.

"I'm fine Zoro."

He looked at me like I was stupid. I mean I was trembling with pain, and unbidden tears were threatening to blind me, and I felt like if I moved my arm it would explode.

"Rose, if this is ok, what do you define as not ok?"

I think quickly trying not to let the roaring of pain in my ears to distract me.

"I have a high pain tolerance Zoro, so I can endure a lot more pain then normal people. Yes it hurts, but I'm not ok if I can't handle it. I can handle this."

Zoro sighed as he looked down at my arm.

"Ok, scale of one to ten, one being perfectly fine, ten being not ok, where are you on that scale?"

I swallowed thickly. I was starting to see double of everything. That wasn't good. How much pain was I in? Truth be told, a lot. Not enough to classify as not ok, but enough to make me doubt my self assessment.

"About an eight."

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I sigh. I usually approve of Rose being tough, but not to the point where she lies to me about how she is feeling. She is obviously in a lot of pain. I need to focus her off of it.

"Rose, I need you to stay awake. I need you to stay with me ok?"

She blinked slowly, almost lethargically.

"I'm not sleepy."

No, she is close to passing out. I grab her uninjured shoulder.

"Rose, I don't know how to dress an injury. You have to tell me what to do."

She squinted, shaking her head slightly. Her voice was soft.

"Oh crap, I have to look at it don't I?"

I nod. She is the one with medical experience. She took a deep breath and glanced down at her arm, seeing what I saw. It was a deep gash, almost to the bone, halfway between her shoulder and elbow, about three inches wide and four inches long. Blood had covered her arm. She relaxed slightly.

"Well, I didn't break anything. That's good."

"So now what?"

I need you to focus on something, because if you pass out we are screwed. She took a deep breath, and the smile fell off her face. She didn't look completely lucid. Why did I let this happen?

"We need to sterilize it, and then bandage it."

Ok, one step at a time.

"Sterilize? With what?"

She frowned in confusion.

"Usually with alcohol, but we don't have that do we?"

I shake my head. No, we didn't unfortunately, otherwise I would make her drink it until she passed out, oh and probably sterilize the wound too. She seemed to ponder the situation a bit, before a little brightness returned to her eyes.

"The ocean. Saltwater will kill the germs, I think."

Saltwater in the wounds? Was she insane? That felt worst then the actual injury.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"It will be better then it getting infected."

I shrug. She was better than I was.

"All right. You need help walking?"

I am conflicted. I want to carry her, but I don't want her to fall asleep, and her pride will keep me from doing so. She shook her head, standing but fighting winces.

"No, I got it."

She glanced back and smiled.

"Well, I think I won in the end."

I follow her gaze to see the boar, collapsed in its own blood, dead. I shake my head and gently push her off in the direction of our base. I will take care of that later.

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

We walk to the ocean, and by the time I get there I am stumbling like an idiot with my vision dancing around me like I am drunk. The only thing gripping me to reality is Zoro's hand around my shoulders, guiding me along, and a lot of pain whenever I did anything with my arm, whether it is tensing, or swinging, or even just looking at it.

We reach the beach and I sit down. Zoro sits next to me. He is so attentive, but he is acting like I am dying.

"We need a cloth to dab it with."

I would rather not just marinate saltwater in a wound. Zoro ripped off his shirt in a fluid motion.

"Zoro, wait."

Too late, he took his katanas and sliced the shirt into thin strips. He took one and soaked it in the sea. I look down at my arm again. Blood was still running down my arm. We need pressure to stop the bleeding. Zoro returned.

"Ok hold still. Tell me if you aren't ok."

I nod, mentally preparing myself. He timidly dotted at the wound. I hissed through my teeth as pain swamped my mind. It hurt, but it needed to be done. Zoro was talking to me, but I didn't know what he was saying.

"Rose, where on the scale are you?"

I hissed.

"Eight and a half, nine."

He stopped and the pain slowly dissipated. I looked at him. I look down and see that it was still bleeding, and it wasn't near clean yet. I nod at him.

"Again."

Zoro nodded and started to dab again, but this time even more softly then before. I watch his face. It was intently focused, and it was adorable. I could use that image to distract me for a while. Finally, he stopped.

"Is that good?"

I look down. The bleeding had slowed, and it looked cleaner. I take a deep breath.

"Ok, now we need to bandage it."

Zoro grabbed the remains of his shirt.

"Fine, just hold still."

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I licked my lips slowly. I am not sure how to do this. I haven't even paid attention the few times I allowed Chopper to bandage me. I have no idea how to do this.

"Rose, you got to tell me what to do."

She nodded.

"I can do it if you want."

I shake my head. If she can bandage herself, with only one hand, I would be beyond impressed.

"No, I got it. Don't you think I need to learn something like this? What if you aren't here?"

She sighed.

"You sir, used my own words against me. Fine, if that's what you want."

She proceeded to tell me how to bandage her, with a bigger piece like a rag to act like gauze, then to tie it with strips. I wrap the strips of cloth around her arm, watching as it quickly turned red. I used haki on her mind, any sign of discomfort or pain, and I would stop. I try to distract her.

"Talk to me Rose."

I hear a faint chuckle, tinged with discomfort.

"What about?"

"Anything."

Just talk to me, so I can make sure you won't pass out on me. She shifted slightly and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and her face was soft, almost remorseful.

"Fine, I apologize."

I couldn't help my mouth dropping open in shock. Was she serious? Why was she apologizing? She continued.

"I should have dodged that boar. I was stupid to try to take it on by myself, especially since it was the first time I ever hunted before, but as they say hindsight is twenty twenty vision."

I accidentally gripped her arm, and I felt her tense.

"Sorry."

I muttered. What was she talking about? If anything, it was my fault. I shouldn't have let her help. I should have been quicker to take down the beast. I should have protected her. Did she know this, and was trying to comfort me? No, it didn't have that feel. It was like she truly believed that she was responsible.

Finally I tied it off, just as Rose instructed. She examined it objectively.

"Looks great Zoro. Thank you."

Suddenly her face contorted and she slammed her uninjured fist into the sand.

"Gosh darn it!"

I jump slightly.

"What's up?"

She looked up at me, and frustration boiled in her eyes.

"I can't believe my stupidity. In the span of ten minutes I have become almost completely useless. I can't move my entire left arm. How am I going to be able to hunt, or do anything physically taxing with one arm? This sucks."

Finished with her outburst, she stared at the sand.

"Now you have to take care of me. I hate being a burden to you."

I plop down in front of her. Once again, she is acting like this is her fault. I should be apologizing for putting her in that position.

"Rose, why do you do that?"

She looked up at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

I look at her carefully.

"Whenever something bad happens, you are the first person to apologize and take the blame for it, by shortchanging yourself usually. Why do you do that?"

She gave me a strange look, before she looked off pensively.

"I guess you could say it's my family's fault."

I tensed. Her family? I had only heard great things about them from Rose, and I could tell that she loved them dearly. How could they have caused this? She must have noticed my confusion.

"No, not really their fault. When I was younger out of my siblings I was definitely the wild child. My other two were calmer, followed rules better. I just needed a little extra guidance is all. Well, whenever something bad happened, I was usually the one blamed for it, so I am used to people telling me that it is my fault, and I am infamous for my stupid ideas. I just automatically assume everything is my fault now. Besides, it is a whole lot easier for someone else to take the blame then yourself, so I just don't allow there to be room for argument."

I stared at the ground. But what if it wasn't her fault? What if it was my fault? And she never needed to apologize to me for anything. I grip her hand.

"But you are not at fault."

Rose shrugged.

"I could have done a lot of things differently to prevent this."

I grab her hand and she looks at me, startled.

"You are never going to be useless."

She has to understand that it didn't matter to me, it didn't matter if she had lost all her limbs, it didn't matter if she was any sort of incapacitated, because as she gives me a purpose in protecting her and still continues to astound me with everything perfect about her, she will never be useless. I will always need her.

Isn't that what love is?

She blinked a few times, before giving me a glowing smile, not one of her brighter ones, but one that felt like a candle lighting up a dark room with warmth.

"Thank you Zoro. I will try my best not to be."

I stand. Now that that was taken care of, I had a boar to retrieve.

"I'm going to go get our kill. What are you going to do?"

She glanced down at her arm, before standing up. I don't miss the subtle swaying before she locked her knees.

"I'm going to go play something. Maybe circle the island to see if I could spot any ships."

She took off down the beach. I call after her.

"Meet back here in an hour? And stay on the beach."

It will make it a lot easier to find her if she passes out or something. She waved calmly back at me with her uninjured hand.

"Sure thing!"

She strolled off, singing loudly a song I didn't recognize. I shake my head, before going off into the jungle. I had a boar to clean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose's P.O.V.**

The pain in my arm has diminished slightly as I walk; I think I feel better because I know that it is taken care of. I didn't expect him say all that stuff. Usually he just listens, and offers a shoulder to lean on. I didn't expect him to feel so strongly about that. I vowed I would become stronger, so I will. I have to put it on hold for a while, because of this stupid injury, but I will get stronger. I want to become someone that protects him too. Love isn't a one way street.

I walk all the way around the island, not really doing anything besides enjoying the scenery. I hope the others really do find us soon now. This is the only bandages we have, and we have to change them out every so often, and Zoro is now without clothes for the moment too. I really did screw up and managed to make survival on this island a whole lot harder.

I was almost back when I glanced through the woods to see Zoro. He is carrying the boar back toward our base, in pieces. I was about to continue my walk, when I see something thin lying curled up in the grass, and Zoro was about to step right on it.

He was a few steps away, enough time for me to react. Ignoring everything else besides the problem in front of me, I raced through the trees, trying not to jostle my arm too much. He was two steps away, one step. I dove headlong, reaching out with my right hand, snagging the object by one end and skidding to a stop. Zoro, startled, leapt back.

"What on earth Rose?"

I grinned as I held up the object, a small snake.

"Sorry, you were going to step on this little guy."

He relaxed and crouched down, curious.

"What kind is it? Is it poisonous?"

I shrugged.

"No idea. I don't know the animals of your world quite yet. Something to possibly research when we get back to Sunny."

Yes, as an animal enthusiast, that should have been one of my first priorities, besides physical training. I held up the snake. It was banded on the side, and I had the fortune of snagging its head so that it couldn't snap at me. I held it up, looking at it.

"Well, for one thing, it's in the wrong habitat. This is a water snake."

Zoro gave me an interested look.

"How do you know that?"

I pointed to the eyes.

"See its eyes? They are on top of its head, instead of the sides, so it can look out of the water. But I don't think it's poisonous."

He chuckled.

"How do you know all of that?"

I grinned.

"My cousin."

"The one who taught you martial arts?"

"Yep that one. I told you he was awesome."

My cousin was a nature person, always fascinated by bugs, snakes, and every other creepy crawly thing. He could be the next crocodile hunter if he wanted to. In the summer, he always took us snake, spider, turtle, frog, or any other wildlife kind of hunting. Sometimes we would catch them, sometimes just search for them. It was loads of fun, and because of that, I was never afraid of anything that usual girls were terrified of.

Zoro smirked.

"And he trained you, which makes you awesome as well."

I cock my head. Yeah, I guess he did train me.

"Sure."

Suddenly Zoro's face fell.

"Wait a minute, you didn't know it was poisonous and you just leapt in and tried to grab it? What kind of smart was that?"

I blinked, before giving a disarming smile.

"Think of it logically Zoro. If you had been bitten, and it was poisonous, then that would be both of us out of commission, me for an arm, and you for poison. I wouldn't have been able to take care of you. However if it was just one of us, strategically, it would give us a better chance of survival."

He frowned. I hit his arm lightly.

"Relax. No one was bitten, and we are all ok. You take that back. I'm going to go put this guy back in the stream. It's not too far."

I trundled off through the woods. I hope I can get back for Zoro to fix me dinner.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I keep staring at the boar on the fire, but am focused more on my peripheral vision at Rose, who is humming and sorting our other food. The moon was just rising, and the sun was just setting, making it a beautiful twilight. In the light, the mixture of a soft pale glow from the moon that was growing, and the waning of the bright warmth of the sun, she looked even more beautiful.

In fact I turned to stare at her now. On her right, it showed the sun, while on the left, it showed the moon. In fact, this showed Rose, in her true light. The sun is her vitality, her laughter, her playfulness, her strength and bravery that shoots through you like pure energy. The moon shines through in her strategies, her kindness, which aren't as bright, but definitely shines through nonetheless.

God, why am I torturing myself like this? I should man up and actually tell her how I feel. No, that won't work. She will probably think it's a joke, or even worse, kindly tell me she likes me too, in the way of a brother in arms, or a nakama.

I know, I can probably ask how she feels about me first. But how?

"Hey Rose, you know what day it is?"

She looked up at me, genuinely confused.

"Um, Monday?"

I shake my head.

"No, it's been exactly one month since you joined the crew."

She looked up at the sky, a pensive look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Dang, it doesn't feel that long, yet at the same time, it feels like I have been here forever."

I leap at the chance fate has given me.

"Do you like it so far?"

She chuckles.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love everything. Wish for a few things to be different, but I love everything."

I follow her gaze up into the sky, which was quickly being blanketed by stars.

"The crew? Do you like everyone on the crew?"

She smiled fondly.

"Yes, of course."

I give her a raised eyebrow.

"Ero-cook too?"

She took a bite of fruit.

"Yes, even Sanji. He is endearing in his weirdly pervert like way. Not the kind of man I would want, too clingy, but I'm sure another girl would like him just the same. I can't deny how fun it is to wrap him around my finger for your enjoyment either. So yeah, I enjoy Sanji's company, in short bursts though."

An idea was coming on. I could use this to my advantage.

"Franky?"

"I wish he would let me build more with him. Out of everyone on the crew he is one I spend the least time with, so I kind of wish I spent more time, but I have quite a while to get acquainted. So yeah, I like Franky too."

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

"Brook?"

Why is Zoro asking me about this? Did he doubt how much I loved the crew? No, that can't be it. He must just ask if I genuinely like it here.

"Of course. Besides you and Luffy, he is the next person I go to to help calm me down when I am upset. I love singing and composing with him."

"Robin?"

I smile as I think of the archeologist. What is the one word to describe her?

"Yes, she is a great…mentor. I like her a lot, and she teaches me so many things about this world. Without her, I couldn't come up with strategies, or even function in this world. So yes, I like her too."

"Usopp?"

"Yes, he is a great friend. I wish he would man up sometimes, but that's beside the point that he is loyal to a fault, and is always willing to play tag with me."

"Chopper?

"He teaches me about medicine, is kind and is very adorable. I love how naïve he is, because I am kind of naïve myself. I like Chopper a lot."

Zoro frowned.

"Debt witch?"

I grinned at the look.

"Nami and I are very close, of course I like her. She has always helped me out, and has been a great girl best friend, because lord knows I need a womanly influence too."

I needed femininely charms for charming a certain ero-cook for starters, but then use them on a certain swordsman. Shut up, focus on the next person. Pretty sure he said Luffy.

"Luffy is a great captain, always plays with me, and protects his nakama. I just hope in the near future, I can protect him as well."

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

Ok, I asked about everyone else first, as to not draw suspicion. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I have nerves of steel facing the world government, but in front of a nineteen year old girl I am almost trembling. Stop overthinking it.

"What about me?"

This is it. If she says she likes me as a friend, a brother, or if she hates me, I could then ask if she wants to continue the relationship further. Or I could just take the answer and not do anything. It all depends on what Rose says.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

"What about me?"

Zoro? What do I think about Zoro? Do I like him? Of course I like him. Why would he think otherwise? I love him in fact, way past any words I could describe it, but there is no way I am going to tell him that. Wait. Oh crap.

I can't lie.

If I lie, he will sense it with his haki. What am I supposed to do? Tell him how I really feel? That's crazy. That's beyond crazy, that's like psychotic insanity. I can't tell him that. Zoro, demon of the east blue, the coolest, most amazing guy I know, who is not any sort of romantic, and hates weakness, is going to receive a confession from me, a weak girl from another world, like a high school girl asking a crush to the prom. It's laughable, suicidal even. Our relationship would never be the same.

But…is that a bad thing? As things stand now, our relationship is stagnant, not going anywhere, with me holding myself back. Would it be better to tell him my true feelings?

He was staring at me expectantly, waiting for an answer, and I felt the thin layer of haki on my mind. Yep, no lies could fool him.

"Um, Zoro is…different."

He cocked his head, interest glowing in his single eye.

"Different? How so?"

My mind was struggling to come up with different excuses, sentences with double meanings, anything. A whisper in my ear brought me back to the present.

 _Be brave. You are stronger then you think you are._

That's right, he said I was brave. I just need an ounce of courage for my answer. I slowly release the breath I hadn't realized I was holding as I beg my bravery. I just need you for one sentence, that is all, and then I don't care if you leave me for the rest of my life, but give me everything right now. I need everything you have to say just a few words.

"I like everyone on the crew…but I—"

I clench my shaking fists and try to quell my heartbeat threatening to beat out of my chest cartoonishly. I stare at the sand, but then I realize something. If I am doing this, I am going all in. This isn't going to be with a weak resolve, not to Zoro. I would insult him if I didn't give him my best.

I stared him straight in the face, summoning every last bit of bravery and the words raced off my tongue before I could stop them.

"But I love you, Zoro."

There I said it. I trembled slightly, but tensed, waiting for the repercussions. Zoro's eye widened and his mouth dropped open. As I waited my bravery deserted me, keeping my promise very seriously, because I didn't feel brave, and felt like I would never be brave again. I was scared; scared at what Zoro would do or say. Without a thought of the consequences, abandoning my plans, I backpedal as fast as I could.

"Never mind, forget I said anything. I didn't want to make things awkward between us, and I just screwed up didn't I? Don't worry about it. Forget I said anything."

* * *

 **Zoro P.O.V.**

I couldn't help the feeling of elation swelling inside me, threatening to burst like a bubble. She…she loved me. Rose loved me. I hadn't even considered the possibility, hadn't planned for a response to that one. I check with my haki. Just to make sure.

The feeling inside Rose, besides a nervous ball of panic, was something light and warm, something I wouldn't have recognized, but it was so familiar. It was the feeling I had felt in my chest for these past couple of days; something I had experienced. Love. She wasn't lying.

She was babbling, trying really hard to convince me that what she said wasn't true, and it wasn't only pointless, but it hurt her to deny her own feelings. My own thoughts disappeared. I need to help Rose right now. I need to get her to stop talking and listen to me, but that was a farfetched request. Any words I gave her wouldn't convince her of anything; she would think I was lying to make her feel better. Besides, no words could possibly describe every feeling I had for her.

Besides I was a man of action.

A plan formed in less than a second. I needed to be quick and stealthy, and she can't catch on. She was staring at the ground, still babbling.

"You know what, I am going for a walk. Yeah, a walk. I will be back."

She abruptly stood, and I leapt up as well. I can't let her leave.

"Wait, Rose."

She started off toward the edge of the jungle, walking briskly. Within a second I was behind her. No Rose, not until you have heard what I want to tell you. I implement my plan.

I grab her firmly, yet gently and push her back against a palm tree. Her hands rise to push me away and she is busy staring at the sand. refusing to look at me. I clutched at her uninjured shoulder with one hand, and use the other one to raise up her chin with my thumb. I ignore everything besides the hurt look in her eyes. Right, action, not words.

I swoop in, gently pressing my lips against hers.

It was gentle, chaste I believe the word is, not that I could think besides the fact of trying to memorize the feel of Rose's lips on mine. I wanted to be more passionate, but I didn't want to scare her. Nice and easy. She stiffened, but my haki noticed it was from shock, not discomfort. It lasted less than a second before I pulled back. Disbelief shone in her eyes. I smirked. So even Rose can be speechless.

"I love you too, Rose."


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I froze, my thoughts grinded to a halt as all I could focus on was Zoro. Did he just…kiss me? I think he did. Yep, he totally did. I can still taste it, remember how surprisingly soft his lips were; how gentle. I didn't mean to tense, but it was my first instinct.

The look in his eyes. It's beyond just friendliness. It is beyond even fondness. The look he was giving me was filled with some foreign emotion I had never seen on his face. Then, the words finally, after what felt like ages, registered in my mind, almost in slow motion.

"Wait…really? You aren't lying?"

I had no haki to check, unlike him. He gave me a gentle smile, and then I notice his cheeks tinged red. He was blushing? Zoro, man of steel, was blushing? It was beyond adorable.

"I would never lie to you, especially about something this important."

It's true then. It didn't feel real, my feelings actually being reciprocated. So all this time, he had felt the same. He was trying to steal glances at me, trying to stay as close to me as possible, lingering touches. I couldn't help the gigantic grin from spreading across my face. Zoro had no reason to deceive me, so he really must.

"Zoro!"

I leapt up, wrapping my hands around his neck as I basically tackled him into the sand. He made an 'oof' and I snuggled into his chest. I sat up, giggling.

"You have made me so happy, Zoro."

Happy was a meager description of the feeling inside me. It blazed like fire, warming me from my toes up to the smile still expanding on my face. Then I realized the position I was in, straddling Zoro's chest. Embarrassed, I slip off him, but it didn't quench the feeling inside me. Zoro chuckled.

"You idiot."

I blinked. What was he talking about?

"What did I do?"

He ruffled my hair, and this time I noticed the touch that lasted a second more than it originally would have.

"You beat me to the punch. I was asking you those questions about us so I could tell you that I love you."

He dragged his hand down his face.

"Once again, your bravery trumps mine."

He was just about to confess to me? Gosh, if I hadn't said the right thing, we wouldn't even have this conversation. I laid down next to him, looking up at the completely dark sky now filled with stars. My courage had come back, and with it came stupid confidence. I slowly reached out and touched his hand. I felt him tense before he slowly entwined his hand in mine. I couldn't help the grin.

"I was so nervous I thought I was going to die. Brave is not the word I would describe that."

Zoro answered softly.

"No, that is exact bravery. There are many different kinds of bravery. It's almost funny, I can stand up to enemies without flinching, but I couldn't come out and say it like you."

I shook my head.

"I'm just glad I did."

I turned toward him.

"How long?"

He shrugged.

"It's hard to say. I guess in the times you have left, I started missing you more and more each time. I think the second time, when you saved us from the Celestial nobles. What about you?"

I try to think back. I didn't start feeling intense feelings of love until I joined the crew, but I realized they were always there, hidden deep.

"Same, it's hard to tell, but it has been a long time. Maybe then, maybe the first time I was here, maybe when you saved me from Sadi, I'm not too sure."

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

How did this happen so fast? One minute were just talking about her anniversary, and the next we are both lying here, in love, talking about our relationship. I have to ask, because of all the people to fall in love with, she had me of all people.

"So…why me?"

She looked over at me.

"You don't know why?"

I shake my head. No, it made no sense to be honest. We were completely opposite personality wise, but we thought the same on several things. I know there is this thing of opposites attract, but still. She just smiled at me.

"Come on Zoro. You are always there for me, giving me what I need when I need it. You support me when I am feeling weak, you protect me when I am feeling vulnerable, and you comfort me when I am feeling upset. You train me, fight with me, and are perfect. You listen to what I need to say, while others try to talk their way through me. I wouldn't be as strong as I am without knowing you are there to have my back. You are so handsome, and are kind to everyone, but will tear yourself up to protect people you care about, and carry guilt if you can't even if it isn't your fault. You have a fierce loyalty to certain people, like Luffy, and have a thirst to become even stronger. Your ambition drives you to work harder than anyone else. You look so cool with all your swords and you are so powerful. Of course, I love you, for all of you."

I look back up at the stars.

"You are so kind though, and I am not nearly as merciful on my enemies."

She laughed.

"So we have different opinions. I agree with your thinking, especially if it is something unspeakable. But I always like to give someone a chance. If you give them that chance, there is no telling if they will good or not, but there is a fifty percent chance they will do the choice you give them. Like those men yesterday. I gave them a chance, and they didn't take it, so they did deserve what they got."

She got somber.

"That's why you told me to close my eyes. You didn't want me to be scarred from people dying."

She sighed, eyes closed.

"Protecting me again, huh?"

I nod. I feel the sharp bite of a wind from the ocean and I let go of her hand. She made a disappointed sound, but gave a contented giggle as I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my side. She snuggled up, laying her head on my shoulder.

"What about you? How could you love someone like me? I thought you didn't like weakness."

I almost choked a little.

"And I thought I was adamant about how strong you were."

She chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Zoro."

I take a few moments to collect my thoughts on Rose. It was hard to put her into words, because there was so much I could say.

"You are the light in a dark room. Your smiles and laughs make everyone feel better. You are so brave, and strong, and don't hesitate to go after friends in trouble. You have such trust in me, which is very rare to be automatic, considering who I am. People usually avoid me because I am dangerous, but you had no problem coming and talking to me, even though I almost killed you the first day you were here. You fight so hard, even knowing you might lose because you think you are weak, when you aren't. You have such a potential, that I can't wait to see what you will do after you are trained properly. In training, you are so serious and work so hard to get better. All these things, and you continue to look beautiful while doing it."

I glance down at her. She was looking up at me, eyes sparkling and a raging blush on her face. Now that look I can get addicted to. I continue.

"Your tomboyish nature is amazing, which makes you better than any woman I have ever seen, because you don't discriminate against men and women jobs. You are more than willing to fight or do anything that needs to be done. When you are gone, it leaves the crew a lot darker, like someone blew out a candle. Your games of tag, you look like a deer running across deck. Your playfulness and positive attitude makes me feel like I can conquer the world, and I want to protect that smile of yours, and keep you happy as long as I can."

The blush brightened, and I really wanted to kiss her again. The smile she gave was bright and beautiful.

"Thank you Zoro. That was even more then I hoped for."

She closed her eyes.

"Can we keep this a secret? From the crew I mean?"

I chuckle.

"Are you kidding? I would like to keep my head attached to my body. Ero-cook might decide to kick it around like a ball."

She chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so."

I placed my other hand behind my head.

"Not to mention, you are way more popular with the crew then me. Every single one of them will come to me and make sure I don't hurt you."

She laughed loudly.

"Now that's a scene I would pay to see. You would never hurt me."

I glance at the scabbed over line on her neck, and the wound on her arm. She noticed my glances and shook her head.

"Nope, nope nope, we aren't playing the blame game. Not tonight."

She sat up.

"You want a massage?"

I cock my head and chuckled.

"Odd subject change don't you think?"

She bounced up and down.

"I want to though."

She gestured with her hand.

"Flip over."

I had a really bad feeling about this, but I do it anyway. This is going to be torturous, isn't it?

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I am quite a good masseuse, at least that's what my dad tells me. I used to give him massages all the time, and he said I could be a pro. I just think this would be a nice way for me to show affection, and a good way that I can feel up those strong back muscles, and I get to make Zoro feel better. It's a triple win.

I sit on his lower back and feel him tense. I chuckle.

"Sorry, if I am too fat, I could easily get off."

He settled farther into the sand, folding his arms under his chin.

"Not at all."

I cracked my knuckles and wiggled my fingers. Time to go to work.

I start with just touching. His back is just as I imagined, firm and strong, just like him. I rubbed him down, before slowly circling my thumbs in certain spots that I knew felt good. He moaned and rolled his shoulder, his entire back rippling. I tried so hard not to drool. I explored a little bit with my fingers, keeping it firm, at least at first, kneading my hands into his back.

"Hey Zoro?"

His reply was in the form of a contented hum.

"What happens…when I leave?"

It was a subject I had been avoiding. That was another problem with our relationship. Soon, I don't know when, but soon I am going to be making this the God of all long distance relationships. He tensed and I stopped my motion. He looked up at me.

"We will enjoy what we have now, and we will cross that bridge when we come to it. No use worrying about something we know is going to happen."

He is right. Just like when I always leave, I can't mope about it, but enjoy the time I have left. I grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."

I continue on my ministrations. I go from firm to gentle as I scratch his back lightly, drawing designs in his back with my fingernails and he tenses.

"Not good?"

I ask. I don't want to cause any discomfort. He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Nope, keep going. I'm fine."

That didn't exactly sound like he enjoyed it. I went back to the pushing and the firm stuff.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

Oh gosh, I am definitely in heaven. My instincts were right, that this had quickly turned into a war of self-restraint; I didn't think I could win. Her fingers were magical as she eased into my muscles, making them mush. I fell completely limp. Dear lord, what would those fingers do to my chest, or anywhere else on my body? No, don't make this even worse for yourself.

Then, her fingers stopped pushing and instead started scratching circles and patterns in my back that caused my entire back to tingle pleasantly. I gasped lightly.

"Not good?"

She still doesn't understand does she? She doesn't understand the power she has over me. Good, because if she did know I can't imagine how she would exploit it. As much as I wanted her to stop however, the pleasure was way too intoxicating to resist.

I clear my voice that is about to choke.

"Nope, keep going. I'm fine."

She withdrew her hands and started the rubbing again, which was still enjoyable, but not the kind I wanted. I sit up slightly.

"Why did you stop?"

I was signing my death warrant, but I didn't care. Rose smiled as she nodded.

"All right, I can do it again, if you are so eager."

I lay back down, mentally trying to prepare myself. The fingers came back with a vengeance. It was almost tickling, but not quite in a way that it prickled the nerves, but not in a laughing sort of ways. It put me completely on edge, feeling everything as I tense up again.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I chuckled inwardly as Zoro basically arched toward my touch, but I know just how light it had to be to feel good. Hmm, how far can I push him I wonder? I grin, and allow my playfulness to come out. If a few touches had him this on edge, then what would multiple ones do? I wasn't romantic in any sort of the word, but I had watched enough romance animes thankfully to get the basics.

I lean down blowing lightly in his ear. He perked up a little. I purr.

"Are you…comfortable?"

I feel him gulp.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

I kept one hand with the current treatment, while the other one entwined itself in his green hair.

"Experimenting."

His voice hitched.

"Why…are you doing…that?"

I remembered how he reacted last night when I touched his ears. I rub the shell lightly, digging in with my fingernail and I grin as I produce a husky moan. I grin. Oh this was too much fun.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

Oh and it got infinitely worse. Why was she doing this? She was so evil, an evil genius, but gosh darn it if I wasn't dying from some feeling, not sure if it was love, pleasure, or need, but it was killing me slowly, and I loved it.

Oh yeah, she definitely found out how much power she has over me, and is trying to exploit in every way possible.

The fingers on my ear left only to be replaced by something wet that had a slight pressure. I jerked up, glancing over my shoulder. Did she just—?

She removed her mouth from my ear and she winked. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. I have to keep from kissing her. I have to keep from doing anything rash.

Wait, why do I have to restrain myself? Rose knows about my feelings, and I can do whatever she feels like doing. I give her a smirk.

"You sure you want to mess with this demon, Rose?"

She paused, before giving her playful grin.

"Ah, good. I wouldn't want to completely wrap you around my finger. I got Sanji for that. Fighting back would be interesting."

She leaned back, but I didn't stop staring at her. She was up to something, especially with that grin on her face. I wasn't fooled. She raised her eyebrows.

"Go on, I am not done with you yet."

Oh, she sees this as a challenge. Well, I am not going to lose to her. I lay back down with a smirk. She laid down on my back, breathing on my ear that she had previously decided to taste test.

"Oh no, definitely not."

She bit into my ear, nibbling on it gently. Oh no, that is it.

She was so light it was easy to flip her over and get me on top. She smirked up at me.

"Haha, I win."

I didn't answer her as I bent down, kissing her passionately. Two can play this game.

She tensed underneath me, before going completely boneless. Her hands came up and wrapped around my neck, pulling me even closer. Her lips were soft, and tasted, like her. I didn't want to push to far, so I just kept it at the lips, for now. Besides, it's not like I have done this before. So I played it safe, but I could definitely get used to this.

I pull back and she looked beyond gone. A raging blush filled her cheeks, her eyes were half-lidded, and her lips were parted. It was glorious.

"You were saying."

She blinked and sat up.

"Let's call it a tie."

The moon was high at this point. I stand up.

"We should get some sleep."

Rose hopped to her feet as well.

"Yeah, let's use our new shelter."

I crawled in the small lean-too. It wasn't going to be very roomy that's for sure. I lay down and wondered what Rose would do. I had no qualms sleeping outside.

Rose came in and curled up into my side, laying her head on my shoulder and curling her hand on my chest. She leaned up, kissing my cheek.

"Night Zoro."

I place a small kiss in her hair as I hug her to me.

"Good night Rose."

She smiled and nestled in. Soon, she was fast asleep, and I wasn't too far behind her. This had been a night to remember.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I woke up safe and content, warmth spreading through me. I opened my eyes with a yawn, fully intent on going back to sleep, until I realized where I was.

I was still curled up on my side into Zoro's side, my hand resting on his chest. He was still sleeping peacefully, mouth opened slightly and soft snores emitted from it. I can't help but notice how my leg is looped over his, and how his other hand, that is currently not clutching me to him, is holding my hand.

I blushed furiously. Holy crap, I am so close to him. I remembered everything that happened last night. That's right, we are lovers now I suppose. I smile fondly as I slowly but surely pulled myself from his grasp. I suppose I should fix breakfast, surprise him at least.

I crawl out of the shelter to see the last wisps of dawn disappear into a clear blue day. I exhaled happily. It was a good day to be alive.

I started the fire, blowing on it. I suppose I could fry some of the boar, and maybe experiment with the fruit and mushrooms. I wasn't sure yet. I have tried several cooking experiments in my world, and none turned out, well good, but I wasn't going to stop trying because of that. Now let's see if I could find something bowl like.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I woke up as I felt the small girl shift from my side, but I kept up the pretense. She left, and I sat up, watching her intently. She started making breakfast, humming a small tune. She continued to cook the boar, while mushing up some of the fruit. I just sat at the entrance, watching her with a smile. I don't have to be secretive now. I can do whatever I want. Something went tight in my chest as I watched how perfect she was. So many things had changed, that was for sure, but it was still the same.

She noticed me finally, as she poured some fruit juice over the boar, making the fire sizzle. She grinned, and hopped over, giving me a peck on the nose.

"Good morning Zoro."

I grinned as I crinkled my nose slightly, making her laugh. Yep, different yet the same.

"Good morning beautiful."

She blinked in surprise, blushing and glancing away.

"You can't start with that so early."

I just smirked roguishly.

"Excuse me, who was the one who just kissed me?"

She rolled her eyes, and I was disappointed to see the blush disappear a little.

"Whatever, breakfast is almost ready."

I watch her as she walked away, and I try hard not to notice how her hips swayed, how her curves were accented by her shorts. Dang, all this tomboyishness from her makes me forget she is a girl, with a girl body. I try not to drool, and if I do I can always blame it on the smell of food.

I come up behind her, pulling her into a hug. I notice how she tenses before falling back into me. Then I realize. If she has this much influence on me, can the opposite also be true? Can I do what she did last night? Experiment was her word right.

I blew slightly in her ear and she stiffened.

"Hey Zoro, you trying to one up me?"

Oh, it didn't work? No, it did, she was just trying to distract me, and her own mind before she gave into love. I breathed.

"I wasn't joking you know. You really are beautiful."

She gulped, and I could practically see the war waging in her mind. She wants to give into the feelings, but is struggling so hard with her self restrain. Something curls in my chest. Oh this is fun. No wonder she enjoys it so much.

"Zoro, the food is—"

"Come on Rose. You know you want to."

I leaned over her shoulder, and saw red painted brightly across her cheeks. I chuckle slightly.

"Ah, and you are even more beautiful now."

The blush deepened, if that was even possible, and she took a deep breath.

"Stop it."

I did pause at that one, but it had no ill intent. It was teasing, the kind of stop that people didn't really mean. I snuggled up against her cheek, dragging my lips ever so slowly down her jaw bone.

"No, I don't think I will."

She stiffened even more, but I don't miss the slight push into my touch and the groan from low in her throat. I grip her tighter, feeling her stomach. How thin and lithe she was, and if I went a little higher I could just touch—

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

Her hushed whisper made me pause. This would be the best time to decide a tactical retreat. I want to tease her a little, leave her wanting more. At least, that's what my instincts are telling me. Besides, I learned what I wanted to. My effect on Rose was the same as hers on me. I leaned back, letting her go.

"Not at all."

Finally she breathed and jerked back forward into motion. She gave me a look, before pulling the smoking boar off the fire.

"You almost burned it silly."

I shrugged. It was most indeed worth it though.

She tugged some off, tasting it, and making a face.

"Hmm, I am not sure I like that or not."

I ripped off a small chunk as well. The boar had its same meaty flavor, but it had a sweet aftertaste. It surprisingly wasn't bad. She shrugged.

"I wanted to spice it up a bit so I added some juice."

I shrugged, taking about three fourths of it.

"It's good."

She brightened, and took the other fourth.

"All right, if you like it I suppose I did all right."

We continued eating in silence, until Rose broke it.

"So, how are we going to continue this relationship, but keep it a secret from the crew?"

I chuckled.

"Nobody bothers us in the crow's nest."

She grinned.

"Hmm, you can train me, and we can nap, and if other things get slipped in, well we can't help that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly."

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

Well I definitely felt better now that that was off my chest. I subtly glance over at the swordsman. Goodness gracious if he didn't almost make my heart explode in my chest with that earlier performance. He was doing the same thing I was doing last night, scouting out the territory, just to see how far he could push. I wasn't mentally prepared for that, and I turned into a blushing idiot. I sigh, but grin inwardly.

If he wants a war, he will get a war.

This is just like training, with fighting beside him. I am too competitive a person to just slip quietly into defeat. This is just another competition between us, and this gives our relationship some spice. I can definitely keep up with him on this, not much anything else, but this definitely.

"So Miss Strategist, what are we doing today?"

I shrug.

"Whatever we want I suppose. All the essential survival needs are met. We just need to be patient until they find us."

He ripped off a bite of boar.

"Why do you suppose they haven't found us yet?"

I shrug. It had been two and a half days. Either we got pulled a lot farther from the ship then we realized, or something else was wrong.

"Well, I don't know the current situation in these water, and I'm not sure how far away we are from where we got swept overboard. But I am sure they will find us."

Then a sudden thought hit me. I groaned.

"Chopper had a cold right?"

Zoro glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"His nose is stopped up, so he can't smell. No smell, no scent, which means they can't find us."

His face fell.

"Oh, yeah that would explain some things."

Yeah it did. With a logpose, it could point to any number of islands, so finding us that way was almost impossible.

"How long do you think it would take him to get over it?"

I shrug.

"Maybe a few days, and then an extra day or so to travel to get here, so I am sure not too much longer."

I hop up, glancing down at my bandage. My arm hurt a lot less this morning. Still hurt like a son of a biscuit, but better. Zoro noticed my look and his face fell slightly.

"How ok are you?"

I grin at him. He needs to relax a little.

"About a six now. Not nearly as painful."

He gave me a skeptical look, before taking another bite.

"So what are you going to do now?"

I grab the other strips of bandages that were left over from yesterday.

"I'm going to go get this taken care of, and take a bath."

Yeah, a bath will freshen me up, clean the wound, and make the day a little better.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help my mouth dropping open as I thought of the possibilities. That image of Rose bathing was trying to seep back into my mind, but I was trying hard to keep it out. She noticed the look and a strange look came over her face. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You aren't going to peep on me are you?"

I blinked out of my thoughts. I remember Robin telling me that Rose wouldn't even let her and debt witch see Rose completely naked, and they are both girls. If I saw her, who knows what would happen.

"No way Rose, I'm not ero-cook."

That doesn't mean I am not tempted. She gave me a disbelieving look, and sighed.

"Fine. It will probably take you awhile to find the pond anyway."

She stalks off towards woods. I call after her.

"Hey Rose, what would happen to me if I did take a peek?"

She froze, glancing back at me. I know what debt witch and archeologist would do. They would beat the crap out of me, and possibly kill me. What would Rose do, with her double modesty? Rose looked off to the side, calling back.

"Either cover myself, cover your eyes, or run, as fast as I could."

I grinned. No physical harm then. I might risk it. Rose discouraged the idea though. She gave me the puppy dog look that Luffy had perfected, but on Rose it was so much different.

"Please Zoro, at least not now."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Not now?"

Did that imply she might let me look in the future? Rose looked surprised by her own words, and turned bright red.

"Never mind. Just don't peep."

I pointed to the sand.

"I won't move from this spot."

I won't jeopardize her comfortableness with me, and it will be worth the wait I am sure. She sprinted off. I leaned back. Maybe I could practice haki.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I sprint as fast as I could away from Zoro. I can't believe I said that. I had no intention of showing him anything. He was affecting my mind more than I could have ever thought possible. This was different, because now he knew I was bathing. I wasn't just taking a spontaneous one. I needed one to soak in anyway.

I kept looking over my shoulder, when I realized what I was doing. Zoro said he would stay right there, and I trust him, so there was no reason for me to worry. I continued without any fear. I made my way to the pool and stripped off my clothes, stepping into the cool pool. It was freezing, but I just needed to clean my wounds, and soak a little, it won't kill me.

I peel off my bandages as I sit down in the water, looking carefully for any sign of infection. It stung as I immersed it in water, but didn't really hurt that bad. There was no pus or any lingering redness besides the partly scabbed over parts, and that was all fine. I sighed comfortably. At least it got my not dominant hand, otherwise I really would be useless.

I dipped under the water, shivering as my hair fanned out behind me. Yes, I was going to make this a little enjoyable.

Suddenly I heard a splashing noise, followed by cursing. I duck farther into the pool, glancing toward the stream as my hands fold over my chest. Zoro sat up about fifty feet away, rubbing his head. My modesty meter sky rockets to uncomfortable levels.

"Zoro?"

So much for him staying on the beach. He perked up a little, and his face fell, red crossing his cheeks. I noticed he had his eye closed.

"Rose, I swear I was just getting a drink. I thought I was further down, by the beach."

I sigh. Of course Zoro would find the pool by complete accident. What did I expect would happen? This was an anime, and it wouldn't be an anime if the cliché accidental peeping happened.

"Did you see anything?"

He shook his head.

"No, I closed my eyes as soon as I left the beach. I've been using haki. I swear I've been blind. I wouldn't betray your trust like that. I am so sorry."

I gulp and glanced down at me. The distortion of the water covers a good portion of me anyway, and he really did sound apologetic.

"Ok. That's fine I suppose."

He relaxed.

"I'm going back now. I am sorry I bothered you."

Zoro, blind going around this island? That would only end in him getting lost. I sighed.

"No, just stay here. I will be done in a minute."

He perked up.

"Are you sure?"

I silently beg him to keep his eye closed as I step out of the water and make my way over to the remnants of his shirt. I take one of the longer strips and toss it in his direction. He caught it, I guess with observation haki.

"Blindfold yourself with that please. I will take you back after I finish."

He nods, tying the ribbon around his eye. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt Zoro, don't betray it. I do feel better now that he is completely blinded though.

"If I see even the slightest nosebleed, I will not let you touch me for the rest of the day, and I won't touch you either. No kissing, no hugging, no touching period. Do you understand?"

He nodded seriously, walking over and sitting with his back against a tree, facing away from the pool. I sighed, trying to calm my nerves as I slip back into the pool.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I really did just want to find the stream. One second I was on the beach, and the next Rose was calling my name. I blushed hardcore, but refused to let her see it. I really did have no intention of finding her. I wanted to get a drink. Rose probably thinks I am a huge pervert now. But she told me to stay, with only the slightest precaution to her own safety. She trusts me even more than I thought. I heard her splashing, and felt her gaze more than once. She is cautious, but understandably so. Any other woman would have never tolerated this. Although, the threat she gave me cut deep; I dare not remove the blindfold now. I wouldn't sacrifice that precious gift of physical contact.

I hear her splashing behind me, it sounded like she was walking around the pool.

"Rose, are you sure you ok with this?"

She stopped.

"Yeah, if you left now you would get so lost it would take me all day to find you."

I relaxed and focused on my haki. I guess I could meditate until she was finished.

I couldn't see with haki, but I could sense them in a way that was almost seeing. I couldn't 'see' the tree in front of me, but I could in a way that it came up in my mind's eye. The temptation to turn and 'look' at Rose was almost overpowering.

I hear a small gasp and my haki instantly focused itself on her.

"Rose you ok?"

She gritted out.

"Yeah, just stepped on a sharp rock. Not a cut or anything, just hurt a little."

I however was busy with something else. I was 'looking' at Rose.

She had her back to me, so it wasn't much, in fact I literally just saw her back. But it was enough. It was obvious where the tanned skin ended, in a design that looked like she had worn a swimsuit, but it was a one piece, not a bikini. Instead of tanness, it turned into white creaminess, only dotted with a few freckles. Her backbone curved in a sexy way, and the water ended just under the curve of her waist.

I shut off my haki in an instant as I could feel myself blushing horribly. Oh man, that sparked way too many thoughts. I was just lucky she wasn't facing me, or I might have killed myself.

"Zoro, you ok?"

I tensed. I didn't make a noise, did I?

"I'm worried about your foot, but yeah, I am fine."

I sighed. I managed to cover that up pretty well. I really didn't mean to look at her like that. This is turning into an accidental morning.

After another ten minutes, I finally heard something dripping, and the shaking of something.

"I'm almost done Zoro. Sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine."

After a few more minutes I felt the blindfold gently get pulled off my head. I opened my eyes to see Rose tying it around her arm.

"Thank you."

I blinked up at her. She is thanking me? Rose is unpredictable, that's for sure. She pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, let's go back to the beach."

She raced ahead of me, jogging by the stream. I see her back, and am reminded of ten minutes ago, and shake my head, unintentionally knocking my head against the tree. I have got to pull myself together. I take off after her.

We were just about to reach the beach when I hear a whoop of joy from Rose.

"Zoro look!"

I look out over the ocean and grin as I see what she is seeing.

The Thousand Sunny.

 **TBC**

* * *

Sorry for the suuuuper late update. I got stuck at work and I wasn't able to post this chapter immediately. To make it up to you and Rebelleader1011, I'm posting it now! :D Sorry for the wait.


	12. Chapter 12 - End

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I grinned. I knew it wouldn't be long before they found us. I glance behind me at Zoro. He is also grinning wildly. Then his face and mine fell at the same time. They are here, which means that we don't have alone time anymore.

"Not a word, right?"

He nodded. I was about to walk further on the beach, when Zoro pulled me back and I felt something on the back of my neck and a soft smacking noise. I smiled fondly.

"You idiot, they can see us."

He raised his lips to my ear.

"Your hair smells good."

I shove him away playfully.

"Stop Zoro."

He just grinned.

"Should we gather our provisions? Ero-cook would hate if we wasted it."

I nodded in agreement.

"You grab the meat; I got the fruit."

We hurried to do our chores. We decided to leave the shelter still standing, just in case some other person got stranded and needed it. My little monkey friend crept out of the bushes, and I was able to say goodbye. Within two minutes we were ready to go, but the Sunny was still a ways off. I could barely see the people on the deck, but they were waving, so I knew they knew we were here.

I sat down in the sand. Zoro sat next to me, sighing.

"I wish we had a little more time to ourselves."

I chuckled.

"We had to get off this island eventually. Just because it is over, doesn't mean our relationship is."

He leaned over, trying to kiss my cheek, but I shove him back.

"Uh-uh, they can see us."

Instead I entwined my hand in his. He smiled and brought my hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Fine, I suppose I can restrain myself."

I glance the other way.

"What, am I like your princess or something?"

He cocked his head, before smirking.

"Only if you want to be my princess."

I fought hard with the blush on my face.

"No, because then you would protect me all the time. I want to be equal with you."

He leaned against me gently, reminding me of his solidness, his foundation, supporting me.

"I already consider you equal to me. Not all women, but you are definitely not just some woman."

I grin.

"Of course not. I am Rose, soon to be strongest female warrior on the seas. You are going to be Roronoa Zoro, strongest swordsman. I should hope we are not ordinary."

Zoro's eye softened.

"And I love you."

Again, just like the first time, the words rippled through me, setting my heart aflame. I smile brightly up at him.

"I love you so much Zoro."

He just smirked and faced the ocean again.

"I'm surprised Luffy hasn't rocketed over yet."

I place my hands over my eyes, looking out over the sea.

"I think they are bringing the Mini Merry to pick us up."

Zoro groaned.

"That thing is so slow though."

I haul myself to my feet.

"Well, how about we gather some more food then. I don't think they will complain about the extra supplies."

Zoro gave me a strained look.

"I think I would rather take a nap."

I sighed, holding out my hand.

"The fruit trees are off the beach, which means they won't be able to see us."

The spark relit in his eyes as he understand my intentions.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea."

He allowed me to pull him to his feet. I followed him into the underbrush, hearing the shouts coming from the sea. I waved at the ship, and mimed eating, before walking away. I bet Robin saw that and knows we are going to get more food, so they won't have to worry.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I walked off, using my haki to gauge how long the Mini Merry was going to take to get to shore. My guess, about fifteen minutes. Plenty of alone time with Rose. I can deal with that.

I made my way to the tree and waited for Rose to catch up. She reached up, grabbing some fruit.

"Come on, we don't have much time."

No indeed. I grab her, trying not to be rough, but in my urgency I push her up against the tree. She looks startled, but the spark in her eyes isn't to be mistaken for something other than love. She raised her hands to push me away but I quickly grab her wrists, so thin and feminine, and pin them above her head.

I try to ignore the heat pulsing through my abdomen as I look her up and down. She gulps and smiles, but I can only think of how incredibly sexy she looks. She gives me a grin.

"You like what you see?"

I lean forward, near her ear.

"And if I said yes?"

She snorted with laughter.

"It would be hilarious, because I am not any sort of sexy."

I leaned back, a few inches from her face.

"And I would tell you that you are dead wrong."

She blinked, almost surprised. Typical Rose, always underestimating her abilities. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against mine. I was about to lean back, when she looped her arms I around my neck, softly bringing her lips to mine before deepening the kiss. I couldn't take it any more as I pressed my lips fervently to hers, pulling her closer into a bone crushing embrace. I feel her hook her leg around mine, pulling me even closer. It was difficult, because I was so much taller than her, but with me bending down, and her curving upward, we could manage.

I felt her heart racing as her chest pushed against mine, and I could feel the slight curves. I brought one of my hand down to loop around her waist, trying to deepen the kiss even further. Her aura surrounded me, bathed me in pure essence of Rose. I wouldn't do anything without Rose's permission however. Any sign of discomfort and I would stop. But this might be the last time we do something like this, at least for a while.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I fell limp against him as I felt his lips on mine. He surrounded me like a wall, a fortress, protecting me, and I realized how small I was, or how huge he was I was brought into his stocky frame. His lips engulfed me, and I felt myself burn like wildfire.

He was passionate, but gentle, and for a few seconds I couldn't think anything. I was just doing what my instincts were telling me to do. But then I realized, he was waiting for me to make the first move. He was so sweet, he wanted me to push us, not him. And people said chivalry was dead.

I was so nervous though, as far as kissing goes, I wasn't exactly experienced. I had no idea what to do, and to be quite honest, the whole putting tongues in other people's mouths disgusted me, but I don't need to think, I need to do, but I don't want to move too fast.

After about thirty seconds, where I thought I was going to suffocate, but not willing to pull back first, we separate, breathing hard. He didn't look upset, in fact he looked satisfied. He grinned.

"You are amazing you know that?"

I lean my head against his shoulder, and he leaned down to nuzzle in the crook of my neck.

"Not nearly as amazing as you. I love you."

"I love you too."

The words are getting easier to say, almost like I am getting used to it. It makes me so happy, as I hug Zoro to me. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I lean back, grabbing the fruit.

"Come on, they will start to be worried if we don't hurry."

I hate to be the one to cut this short, but I think Zoro runs more on emotions than smarts, so he would be the one to get us caught, if we weren't careful. He sighed, and took his katanas, slamming them into the tree trunk. After a second, fruit literally rained down on our heads. I laughed as I covered my head, trying to get out of dodge. The ground was covered with fruit. I sighed.

"How are we supposed to carry all of this?"

He shrugged.

"We can get the others to help us I suppose."

Almost on cue, something came whirling at us at top speed, shouting.

"Rose! Zoro!"

I hit the deck, managing to dodge the flying mass, and chuckled as it, or he, wrapped around the tree.

"Hi Luffy."

Luffy untangled himself as bounded over, giving me a huge hug.

"Hi Rose, I am so glad we found you."

He gave Zoro a look, and his first mate nodded. One of their silent conversations again.

"Rose! Zoro! Are you all injured?"

"Rose swan, I have come to rescue you my darling!"

I look down the stream to see Chopper and Sanji coming up the creek, Sanji with hearts in his eyes. I was about to answer, when Zoro called out.

"Rose has got a nasty gash on her arm Chopper. I am fine."

Chopper shrieked and rushed to my side, already throwing his bag down on the ground. I pulled my arm away.

"Relax Chopper, it can wait until we get on the ship."

Sanji spun at Zoro, kick flailing at the first mate's head.'

"You idiot marimo, you were supposed to protect her!"

I glided into to intervene, wrapping my uninjured arm around Sanji's.

"Oh please Sanji-kun, please don't hurt Zoro when it was my fault that I got injured."

Sanji dissolved into a minor nosebleed and pink hearts everywhere.

"Oh Rose-swan, you are too kind to a no good swordsman like him. He has no idea how to treat a lady."

I glanced at Zoro, expecting him to be holding back a chuckle, but was surprised to see his face darken. I narrow my eyes. Was he insulted by Sanji calling him out on not being able to take care of me? I follow his gaze to mine and Sanji's interlocked arms. Oh my gosh, was he…I think he is. Is he jealous? I raise my eyebrows at him, and when he looked away, pouting, I snorted with laughter. He totally was.

"Rose, stay still."

Chopper pulled me down to his level. He prodded at the bandages.

"This is actually decent. Did you do this?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, but Zoro did it yesterday."

He nodded his approval.

"It doesn't look too bad, but I need to take the bandage off it to see the full damage."

He pointed to my neck.

"What about that?"

I flinch inwardly. Forgot about that one. I lied easily.

"Ran into a tree branch. Really not that bad."

I could feel Zoro's gaze, but I refused to meet it. Chopper pointed to my face.

"And that?"

I touch my face. It was a little tender from being smacked, but not really noteworthy.

"Same tree branch, honestly not that big a deal."

Chopper nodded.

"Fine, let's get you back to the ship and get you treated."

I stood.

"Yeah, but let's get this fruit first."

I was about to pick some up, but realized that the entire ground was barren. Even the tree didn't have any left. Then I saw Luffy, with his cheeks bulged out like a chipmunks, running from an angry Sanji.

"Come back here Luffy, you weren't supposed to eat those."

"Shop Shanji."

Of course that happened. Zoro prodded me.

"How about we leave these two idiots?"

I smiled up at him.

"What a brilliant idea."

Chopper, Zoro, and I made our way back to the beach. We loaded the Mini Merry with the food, and eventually Sanji and Luffy came back, Luffy with several bumps on his head, and looking dejected, and Sanji just looking fed up with his captain. We loaded up, and with a push off, we were off.

I stared back at the island. That was an incredible adventure, and I actually had fun. So much had happened on that island where we made our home for a few days. I will miss it, and the perks that came with it.

"So how did you guys find us?"

I ask. Luffy pointed to Chopper.

"He sniffed you out."

As I thought. Sanji kicked Luffy lightly.

"Yeah, but Chopper was sick for a few days. Nami-swan stayed up long hours of the night trying to plot currents to predict where you all would go."

I smile fondly. Of course Nami would do that. She is such a kind person. I felt something against my leg. I glanced down to see Zoro casually resting his knee against mine. I smile inwardly as I drop my hand by my side, making sure it is resting beside my thigh, but also touching his. I see the ghost of a smirk, and I chuckle inwardly. I swear, he is needier than I am, and that is saying something.

We hopped back on the ship and it felt so good to be back home. I rolled around on the grass, cackling gleefully.

"Missed you Sunny."

I see Zoro head toward the kitchen, probably for a good strong, alcoholic drink. It's amazing how aware of him I am now. It's like my senses are heightened, just for finding and watching him specifically. Everyone else greeted me with hugs and joyful exclamations.

"Rose-san!"

"We missed you Rose sis."

"Welcome back Rose."

"We should play tag together soon."

"Nope, not until I change that bandage Usopp."

Robin patted my back.

"Hi Rose."

I grinned.

"I missed all of you too."

Usopp asked quickly.

"How was it?"

Nami scoffed.

"You had to spend three days with Zoro. I'm sure that was a nightmare."

I shook my head.

"It was a lot of fun, and I've got some stories for you Usopp, probably better than your tall tales."

Sanji felt my arms, looking me up and down, and for once was completely serious.

"You need some proper nutrition. Did you get enough to eat?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mom. There was plenty of food."

Robin, noticing my injuries asked.

"What else happened on the island?"

I shrugged.

"Nothing much, just exploring and survival."

Chopper grabbed my hand.

"Come on guys, let me get her taken care of."

He led me to the sick bay, ready to take care of my injuries. I followed him obediently. I should head back into the routines on the ship.

* * *

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I grabbed a barrel of booze and retreated into the familiarity of my crow's nest. Yep, chug this down, take a little nap, and then go back to training. That sounds phenomenal.

Chopper was taking care of Rose, and knowing her, she will want to spend some time with each crewmember before coming to me. She did miss three days of quality time with them, and I shouldn't be too clingy. Girls don't like that right?

Luffy had already thanked me for taking care of her, and I of course said no problem. There was no reason why I wouldn't. But oh when she cozied up to Pirate A something boiled in me that I didn't like. I didn't understand. That had happened before, but I had never felt, whatever this feeling was, before. It was usually hilarious. And Rose had laughed! Laughed at me. She knew something I didn't I guess. Oh well, this sake isn't going to drink itself.

It was so good to have alcohol after a few days of sobriety, just to get even a little buzz. I sighed in contentment as my sense dulled slightly, letting the booze, carry me off to slight drunksville. After I drank the barrel, I sit up next to the wall. I see over in the corner my beloved katanas, not like those filthy pirates' that I stole. I kept them, but only because I could sell them, and maybe pay off my debt to that stupid debt collector. Somebody would like them.

It was some time later when I heard familiar laughter, like golden sunshine filtering through my mind. I yawned, and noticed by the light it was late afternoon. The second thing I noticed was the absence of Rose. After waking up with her in my arms several times, I hadn't realized it had become a habit. I shove away the feelings as I rub my eye, opening the window to look out over the deck.

Robin and Nami were sipping fruity drinks, spectating a game of tag by Rose, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. I shake my head fondly. Of course she is winning too. She juked Luffy and sprinted around the deck, not even fazed that her arm was now swathed in more bandages. Of course Chopper gave her a thorough examination. I roll my eyes and decide to weight train a little. I did take a few days off.

I was almost done with my reps of sword swinging about five hundred pounds when there was a familiar thumping of the door opening. I turn to see a grinning Rose hauling herself through the hatch.

"Hi Zoro, mind if I join you?"

I smiled, handing off a smaller weight.

"Sure thing."

She almost dropped it, but lifted it up and started to work out with it.

"You want to spar later? Franky and Usopp told me they just finished fine tuning my weapon. I need swords for it though."

I froze, glancing over at her.

"How many?"

She shrugged.

"One would be perfectly fine. Do you still have those swords from those pirates?"

I gaped at her. She was going to use the same weapons that were used by the men to torture her? She grinned.

"A weapon is a weapon, and besides, I kind of like the idea of a souvenir."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Rose would. I hand over the swords without complaint. She studied them and sighed.

"Which would be the best one. You have more experience than I do."

I see an opportunity and seize it. I circle around behind her, looping my arms around her as I examine the swords, laying my head on her shoulder. She jerks, before smiling and sinking back into me. After a few seconds, and triple checking my choice, I point out the sharpest, and has the best temper.

"That one. I can clean and fix it up all nice for you if you want."

She winked.

"Oh, thank you Zoro."

I sit down by the window. My nap seemed to have make me even more tired. Rose sat down next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Somebody got super jealous when I pretended to flirt with Sanji."

I stiffened. Yeah, I guess that was the emotion I felt.

"I was not—"

"Were too."

She chuckled at the indignant look on my face. Maybe I was a little. Rose's grin was so big it filled her entire face as she wrapped her arms around mine. She rubbed her chest against me slowly, almost sexily.

"Aww, did you want what he had?"

That low purr was enticing. I glanced toward the trapdoor, still wide open and gulp.

"Don't tempt me."

She grinned.

"Big softie."

I looked down at her.

"Excuse me, who wants this hidden from the crew?"

Her face fell for a second, before she rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough."

We fell into silence. It was amazing how we still acted the exact same, yet things were different on the inside. I leaned back against the wood, closing my eye.

"You going to take a nap?"

I nodded.

"Just a short one, before dinner."

I felt her get up, like she wanted to leave, but I grabbed her hand.

"Stay."

Please, but I don't add that part. I felt her soft smile as she snuggled up against me, hand clasped in mine.

"Of course. I won't leave you."

I rubbed my cheek against her head, planting a soft kiss there, and she responded with a soft kiss on my collarbone. I smiled as I leaned back, and felt her warmth radiating from her.

The adventure was over, for sure, but as far as this relationship goes, it is only the beginning.

* * *

And that's all of it folks! Rebelleader1011 and I would like to thank every single one of you that followed and gave reviews to this fic.

Rebelleader1011, thank you so much for entrusting this one to me. It's really an honor! :)


End file.
